Being the Rain
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: I died in an accident but reborn as Yamamoto Takeshi Thankfully i was reborn as a girl. i would NOT be able to put up with boy parts Rated T because Gokudera and Hibari are ib this story And if there not T rated material what is
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean your not going to college? !" My 'mom' snarled, I role my eyes ignoring the fear growing in my stomach. _None of them will ever be my family, family doesnt hurt you with malicious intent._

"Exactly what i said! Im not going to college!" I yell back, getting strange looks from the people around us. We are standing on a street corner and yelling at eachther. _This will be all over the internet by morning_. The town we live in is very small so any arguing is basically evening news. Mom grabs my wrist, I flinch back at the contact.

"You little _Bitch_! I put you in one of the most prostiges high school money can get and YOU SAY YOU WONT GO TO COLLEGE!"

"I ALREADY HAVE A JOB AND IM HAPPY WERE IM AT! IF YOU WERE A REAL MOM INSTEAD OF AN ABUSIVE BITCH YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!" She raises her hand to slap me and i jerk back and fall onto the busy street. I look up and see a car heading striaght towards me not even slowing down.

SLAM!

The car hits me and everything goes black.

"Hey you ok?

I open my eyes and see a face right above me. I screech and lash out. The person catches my wrists and i close my eyes.

"Calm down im not going to hurt you." The person says and i realize the voice belongs to a male. I open one eye and look at him warily. My jaw drops.

"Y-Yamamoto T-Takeshi! Oh Fuck I died!" I screech and back away as quick as possible.

"Haha yeah..." He laughs awkwardly and scratches the back of his head.

"So were are we?" I ask not moveing and staring up at him. He grins.

"OH! I saw that you died so i decided to switch spots ill relive your life and youll relive mine!" He said with a laugh. "Whats you name any way?"

"Alex. Well its Alexie but thats to girly." I snort in disdain and grin when he laughs.

"Well Alex can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Take care of them for me."

"I promise." and everything goes black.

A/N:

I love the ideal of a female Yamamoto.

And yes She will be paired up with someone. No clue who yet but tell me in a pm or a review and ill do whoever gets enough votes.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM

"Dammit Yamamoto!" I yell after a few minutes of darkness. hey there's a light again for getting my irritation I start walking towards it then stop. 'Others warningd about not going into the light, just popped into my head "Damn now I'm scared." Even though I stopped walking I'm still moving towards the light. "Oh _fuck_ no!" I scream and try to move backwards "Damn!" I yell again as the light egulfs me and then everything dims. "The light it burns." I moan I blink and look around I see doctors with red hands, a pretty lady with long black hair but she looks tired, Yamamotos dad, some nurse with some to that she's ab- wait what! ? I turn my gaze to Yamamtos dad "Fuck that wasnt a dream." the nurse with this stupid stick puts it up my nose and starts squeezing it. I pushed her away or at least try to you but my arms just move around like a limp noodle the woman remove the tube wrap me up like it passes me to the woman. She speaks something in another language. _well that's definitely Japanese._ I mean I watched enough anime to recognize a few words. I listen to her voice _it's so pretty_ the woman looks at me and says Takeshi "Fuck im a boy!" I yell but it comes out as a gurgle the woman giggles Yamamotos dad puts his arm around her. Suddenly her go dim and her arm's gp limp as she drops me. Thankfully Yamamotos dad catches me. The doctors surround the woman and even I can hear the concern/panic. A nurse gently leads us away with a calm voice.

About 10 minutes later a doctor walks over his face grave something and Yamamotos dads arms tightly around me. I listen to the tone of his voice, I can't help it, I start crying. _She dead because of me he's using the I'm sorry I couldn't help tone of voice. _The doctor and Yamamotos dad look at me and surprise. I hear the name Takeshi and several other words mixed together as Yamamotos dad starts rocking me in his arms. _Don't try to comfort me damn it you just lost your wife cry!_

The nurse comes over and says something and holds her arms out but Yamamotos dad just backs away his grip hardening and his eyes flashing. The woman's soften in pity and she whisper something in a soft tone. Yamamotos dad looks at me and reluctantly hands me to her.

_I have got to stop thinking of him as dad it's too long and I'm very lazy_ I think as a nurse whisks me away. _I can't call him dad or the such because that would insult my dads memory who died when I was 4. what was it that Yamamoto called his dad?_

Papa _no_

Poppy _no but closer_

Pops _Ding Ding Ding we have a winner_ I laugh softly to myself _I'm such a goober. I'll call him pops like the real Yamamoto does._

It won't be insulting my dads memory while its not insulting Yamamotos dad either plus it's what te real Yamamotos says as well.

_I killed that woman the thought_ popped into my head. _Its your fault you killed someone mother like you killed your dad. You kept talking even though you knew your dad was driving on ice. If you would have just shut up and hadn't distracted him he would have seen that fallen tree in time to stop instead he jumping in front of you- _

**Then I'll get stronger **Ithink cutting my sad thoughts off.

I only have to wait 14 years untill reborn shows up.

_I hope that im a girl, please be a girl, I can __**NOT**__ handle boy parts on top of all this other shit._

A/N:

Thank you to all that fav and followed this story and to those who reviewd

Also someone will be paired with Yamamoto, You can chose who or i will.

If **i** choose ill make it so she is paired Hibari. Also there can be side pairings as well. Straight, yoai or yuri dont matter to me. But trust me it wont be anything grafic.

Pm or review your thoughs plz


	3. Chapter 3

For the next year i try and remember from the anime that i now live in and learn to understand and speak japennese. Fortunetly learning and speaking a launguage is easy.. Unfortenatly for me, my memory sucks. Though in my defense i had to wait until midnight and watch the anime underneath my bed, and that was three or four years ago when i was thirteen or fourteen. I also didnt pay any attention to the filler episodes, as i like to call them, i usally just skipped to the fight scences and tried not to laugh to much when someone got possed or hit with a giant bowling ball with snakes on it. Basically all i can remember about his when my first year is up are three things:

1 he likes somesport, baseball i think.

2 He used the sword, which i found AWSOME.

3 he is a absolute moron.

On the bright side im a girl, all female body parts attachted.

"Takeshi, your awake." I look up from my crib at pops' voice. He looks down at me in surprise. _Dude its noon and im bored how can i not be up. _I think but wave my hands in the air and giggle. He smiles and picks me up. "So is my little girl going to try and walk today or will she make me carry her around?" He says while carring me down the stairs. I shrug and look around. He puts me on the ground and i role over and start crawling around. _Fuck this, i am not crawling around anymore, all those books about children say that they start walking around a year... right? _I come to a stop and start to stand up, only to promptly fall on my butt. Pops sees my failed attempt and grins slightly. I glare at him, which i can tell fails because he laughs. I try again and actually managed to stand up. I grin triumphetly. I look at Pops and he clapping his hands. "Good job sweetheart." He coos, I stick my tonge out at him and he chuckles. I shakeily walk over to him and tug on his shirt.

"Pops im hungry. " I say in a soft childishly slurred voice. His eyes widen._ Oh kids are not supposed to talk until 2 or somthing like that._ He lets out a large laugh and picks me up taking me to the kitchen.

A/N:

Im sorry if it seems rushed but you cant really have kids run around when there little

also for pairings i have

2- Hibari

1- Gokudera

No other votes yet

Also im thinking of making it so Alex can use her own personal flame as well

tell me what type of flame she should have cuz if not im going with storm.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick A/N: three or four periods in a row like ... that means whoever is speaking voice trailed off or they paused in the middle of speaking

"Bye Pops see you later!" I yell as I run out the door.

"Be safe Takeshi! Be home by 5! Oh, and shut the door behind you!" He yells after me.

"No problem!" I turn to shut the door, i had left it open, then i start running down the street. I jog to the nearest park. _Im gad Pops is willing to let me go run around even though im only 6._

"Yamamoto!" A kid yells gleefully. I wave with a grin and walk over to them. "You wanna play baseball?" The boy asks.

"Sure! Can i pitch?" I say then tilt my head. _What was his name again?_

"Of course! Come on, Ok everyone were gonna play baseball!" The boy yells to his friends. _Damn what was his name? Oh it was Ichigo. _I snort. _ Who names their kid after a strawberry? _The other boys gather around at Ichigos call. "So i'll be one captain and Yamamoto will be the other!" Ichigo yells, some of the boys groan.

"Why should she be captain? She's just a girl!" A kid i cant see yells, i mentally roll my eyes. _Sexist bastards._

"Just because im a girl does'nt mean I can't play." I say narrowing my eyes in the general direction of the voice.

"Your right, it does'nt. Though it does mean that you can't play good." A boy pushes his way to the front of the small crowd and out comes Mochida. _Isnt that the guy Tsuna beats by ripping his hair out. _I blink then burst out laughing. Eveyone stares at me like im stupid.

"Your right. Im a girl. Thanks for noticing!" I say with a grin on my face. _Stupid bastard, I __**should **__go over there and kick his sexist ass from here to next week. To bad beating up morons is Hibari job._

"Your right, a girl should'nt be allowed to play!" Another boy agrees, most start nodding in agreement. I plaster a grin on my face.

"Ok then, i'll see you later!" I say with a laugh. I turn and start walking to the edge of the park.

"L-l-l-leave me a-a-a-alone!" I hear a voice cry, I sigh quietly. _Can't catch a fucking break can I? _I think as I walk towards the sniffleing. I walk a few feet into the trees and see three boys, that look about ten. I short brown haired boy on the ground crying, while clutching his bleeding knee. My eyes widen_. Is that Tsuna. He is so cute as a little kid! _I squeal mentally. The older boys just laugh.

"He asked you to leave him alone, so you should leave him alone." I say as i get closer. The older boys jump at the sound of my voice, they turn around.

"Go away, your just a stupid girl! Why should we listen to you?" _What is it today and the 'your a girl so you dont matter' excuse?. _ I ignore them and walk to Tsuna.

"You ok?" He looks up at me and i grin, trying to calm him down. His lips quiver.

"I-i-i wanna g-g-go home" He wispers through his sobs. I hold out my hand.

"I'll take you home." I say then laugh.

"Hey, we were talking to him!" One of the boys protest. I swing around to glare at him.

"You were not talking to him!" I growl out. _Bullies fucking irritate me. _"You were bullying him, and if I ever hear or see you bullying him again, you'll have to deal with me." I snarl at them, putting as much menence as a 6 year old girl can manage. They boys laugh. _Damnit it didnt work. _"Hey." I whisper to Tsuna. "When i say so, run. OK?'' He nods, as one of the boys advance. "NOW!" I shout and pull Tsuna to his feet and grip his hand as we start running into the woods. I hear the older kids running after us, i start running faster. I stop suddenly infront of a tree causing Tsuna to run into me, we both fall to the ground. I push Tsuna off of me and grap his elbow forcing him to his feet. I point to the tree, "climb," I say in a clear, commanding voice. He nods and starts climbing up it. _For a clumsy kid he sure climbs fast. _Once he is seated in a in a fork in the tree I start climbing. The boys burst into the clearing, Immediatly spotting us and start climbing the tree. "H-higher! Climb Higher!" I stutter/screech. Tsuna looks at me like i'm crazy.

"B-but we'll fall." He whispers. I cant help it, I roll my eyes. I pat him on the head. _His hair is so soft._

"Dont worry i'll protect you." I say and hold out my hand, he looks at me heisantly then smiles and takes my hand. _That was sooooo sappy. _I pull him to a standing point, making sure he's balanced. "Now start climbing." I command and he starts climbing up. I look down, the boys are only two feet away. I gulp, _What did i get myself into._

I start climbing up the tree_, Tsunas' about three feet above me, the boys are two below me. To put it eloquetly, __**We are screwed**__._

Suddenly I hear a crack, I look down in time to see one of the boys fall to the ground. On the ground the boy starts crying, the two other boys start climbing down. Above me, Tsuna stops climbing, looking down with large brown eyes.

"Hey are you ok?"The first boy asks.

"N-no!" The third boy wails. "I cant move my arm!"

"We'll take you home."The second boy says hoisting the boys' arm over his shoulder. They turn and walk away.

"A-are w-w-we safe now?" Tsuna questions, clinging to the tree for dear life.

"Yes, but sadly those boys broke the branch we have to use to get down." I say with a sigh.

"W-w-what are we g-g-going to do?" Tsuna asks his eyes wide. _Good question. So we'll do what I do best. Wing it._

"We are going to get to the lowest branch we can reach. Then I am going to give you a piggy back ride." I say and swallow nervously.

"W-what happens after t-t-that?" I pause at that.

"We're going to play a game?" I say but it comes out as a question.

"What kinda game?" _You close your eyes, and I pray you dont scream to loud._

"You'll find out." _Hopefully I dont go deaf when you do._

"O-ok." He agrees and starts to climb down. As he reaches me I start climbing down. When we reach the branch above the broken one wait for Tsuna, who appears a few seconds later. He looks at me expectantly, I turn around and crouch down.

"Well? What are you waiting for?'' I snap then sigh. "Sorry I didnt mean to snap." _Yeah, im just worried im going to break my leg. _

"I-its okay. Your just scared." He says and climbs onto my back. I straighten out, struggling to keep my balance with the extra weight.

"Okay. I need you to close you eyes and hold on tight." His arms and legs tighten around my throat and waist. Tsuna buries his head in the crook of my neck. I take a deep breath, send a quick 'please help me' to Yamamoto and step off the branch.

We fall through the air for about 10 seconds before my feet slam into the ground. I gasp silently as pain laces up my ankle, and struggle to keep stranding as my leg threatens to buckle.

"Are you ok?" I hear Tsuna whisper, he hasnt raised his head yet.

"Y-yes." I manage to gasp out. "Y-you can get down now."

"Ok." Tsuna unwinds himself from me and slides of my back. He holds out his hand. "M-my names Sawada T-t-t-tsunayoshi, but you c-can call me Tsuna. I-i-if you want to." I have to keep from squealing at how cute Tsuna is. I shake his hand.

"Ok nice to meet you Tsu-chan!"

"T-tsu-chan?"

"Yup its cuter!" I say then laugh. He blinks at me.

"You mean how Kaa-san calls me Tsu-kun?"

"Yup!"

"Ohhh. Whats your name?"

"I...my...its..." I stare at the ground. _Why cant I just say Yamamoto Takeshi._

"Its ok. You dont have to tell me your name. If you want you can tell me a diferent name and i'll call you that!" Tsuna says energetically.

"Y-you can call me Alex?" I stagger backwards under the force of the hug I get, I try not to gasp to loudly when he steps on my hurt foot. _Come on, dont cry over this. In the future Yamamoto runs into a freaking metal wall and he doesnt cry. Suck it up_.

"Thank you!" Tsuna yells in my ear. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your my first friend!"

"Lets get you home." I say ignoring the twinge in my heart I get when Tsuna says that.

"Ok!" I take Tsunas' hand lead him out of the woods.

''Oh do you know where you live?"

"Yes, its this way." Tsuna says leading the way, I trail a little behind him, limping along as fast as I can. "We're hear! Kaa-san! I made a friend!" Tsuna lets go of my hand and runs up the steps. Suddenly Tsuna runs back out the door and gives me another hugs. "Bye Alex-kun!" He yells, in my ear I might add, then darts away.

I turn around and resign myself for a long, painful walk home.

"This time things are going to be different. Tsuna wont ever be alone this time." I look up at the sky and grin. "Then i best start walking, after all its going to be a long hard walk. Though it'll be worth it in the end."

Ive decided that Shes only going to have a rain flame, because i was talking to BloodDDB and he made a really good point of why Alex should only have rain flame. Sorry bout that guys.

Next chapter will be short, but it will explain what happend to Yamamoto

Anyway here are the votes for the pairings

Hibari- only 3 because i dont count votes that havent logged in cuz someone could be cheating.

Gokudera- 3

and most surprisingly

Fran- 1

You have till this coming monday to vote people. NO I WILL NOT ACCEPT PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY VOTED NOR WILL I ACCEPT REVIEWS THAT DONT HAVE AN ACOUNT ATTACHTED TO IT.

Review or pm me if you want to vote

Also thanks to all those you have reviewed

That makes my day and makes me right more

So keep reviewing please! XD


	5. Chapter 5

THAT NIGHT WHILE ALEX IS ASLEEP

"Yo Alex !" I blink at the person who spoke. He has short red hair, green eyes, and is really tall. _Hehe, he looks like a tall boy version of how i used to look._

"Um and you are?" _I remember falling asleep, after pops lectured me about staying out past dark and not being home on time. Luckily for me he didn't notice my hurt ankle._

"Awwww, you mean you don't recognize me? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. You know, the guy you switched lives with?" My jaw drops.

"Y-yamamoto?"

"Just call me Takeshi. After all I do beleive we're freinds now." I nod.

"So why are you a red head?"

"Haha, your confused about that? Your the girl version of me. Im a boy version of you."

"Aahhh. So how are we talking?"

"We have a mind connection. Man, you ask funny questions, Alex."

"So we have a mind connection, and that lets us talk in our sleep? So that means that i'm stuck with you. Forever. Yippee." I say sarcasticly.

"Your gonna get along great with Hayato!" He says then laughs.

"Hayato?"

"Yeah after a couple of years Hayato told me to just call him by his first name."

"How come?"

"I got bored so I called him Goku-chan."

"And i'm guessing that irritated him."

"Haha, yup!" Takeshi has a humungous grin on his face and looks like he is trying not to smirk.

"Your actually quite evil, aren't you?" His jaw drops.

"N-no! Its just fun to annoy Hayato! Plus it makes it easier for Tsuna."

"How?"

"Hayato would be so busy threatening me he would forget that he was about to fight with Hibari."

"Your not as stupid as I thought."

"Thanks?"

"Its a good thing."

"Well it took awhile and several 'training' sessions with the kid." Takeshi shivers at the memory.

"So he literally had to nock some sense into you?" He nods, I burst out laughing. He fake glares at me then laughs with me.

"So, uh, Takeshi, how did you see me die?" _That question has been bothering me for 6 years._

"Well, like Tsuna, all of the guardians time was ecthed into the rings. So even after we died-

"YOU ACTUALLY DIED? !" I shriek

"Yes, i died at 80. Anyway we were spirits after we died, you know like the first generation. So we basically watched what was going on with our desendants and if we got bored watched other worlds-"

"...you watched random people?"

"-so when I saw you when you were... 4, I think, you were at your fathers funeral. I thought you were wierd because even though you lost someone, you were trying to comfort your mom. So from there on out I watched you grow up, basically. I saw you get bullied in elementry school, I saw how happy you were when your got an A on a test. I saw you smile even though sometimes you probaly just wanted to cry. I watched you get slapped by your mom when you got a bad grade. I saw the pressure your mom put on you to do good and how you tried your hardest to make her happy, even though you were not happy. I saw in middle school how you finally got fed up with the bullies and punched the leader boy in the face, succesfully breaking his nose and causing a fracture in his cheek with one punch. I saw how you were happy for the first time, _in years_, when you got that part time job as a karate trainer, well after you learned karate yourself. You managed to get full time at the Dojo (**a/n: is that what their called**) and the owner, who was very old, told you she would give you the Dojo when she turned 65. Because she didnt have any kids, and she thought you were a sweet, hardworking girl. I saw how your mom started pressuring you to get nearly perfect grades. Then I saw how you finally told her you didn't want to go to college, that you have your own dreams. I saw you get hit by the car and decided you deserved a happier, love filled life. "

"..."

"Alex? You ok?"

"..."

"Alex?"

"You stalked me? Thats just creepy." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. _He saw all of my life. Starting with my dads funeral. _I cant help it. I start laughing.

"A-alex? Umm... Your scaring me." I laugh harder, after a minuite or two I calm down enough to talk.

"I'm sorry. Its just that whole time I was hopeing that I wasnt alone. I guess my wish came true!" I rub the tears from the corner of my eyes.

"You were?"

"Of course! What kid wants to be alone?"

"Well thats true." I walk over to Takeshi and give him a hug.

"Thanks." He pats my head.

"On the bright side. I got to see what you look like with pigtails."

"Huh?"

"You never acted very girly, so its a relief to see you happy." He says laughing. I glare at him, then punch him in his stomach. He. Doesn't. Even. Flinch. _The bastard._

"Anyway how do we get out of here?"

"Oh the dream will be disappateing in about 10 seconds."

"Ok...Wait what? !" At the edges everything blurs,

"See you next time, Alex! Oh and get that ankle looked at, missy!"

"Stop acting like my mom!" I hear a laugh and everything fades.

A/N:

And done

your lucky i did this

I feel like shit but i saw that you 9 of you guys reveiwd so i felt guilty for not wanting to type.

Anyway here are the votes as of now

Gokudera- 7

Hibari- 4

Fran- 1

Squalo- 1

Tomarrow at 1:30 is the last time ill take votes so either review or pm me

Also sorry if it sounds alittle messy

As i said before i dont really feel good

So sorry If its alittle confusing

REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6

''Ano..." I say then chicken out at the last second. Pops hears me anyway. He turns and looks at me.

"Takeshi, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school." Its not a question, he knows I should be getting ready for school. I sit on a chair, unwilling to walk further, because of the pain.

"I-I g-got h-h-hurt yesterday." He immediatly puts down the knife he was using to cut shushi, washes his hands **(A/N: its uncooked fish, he should wash his hands before touching a child**.), and walks over to me, crouching to my level.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned his voice gentle.

"I-I t-though it would go a-away."

"Well, what hurts?"

"My ankle.'' Pops gently lifts up my ankle and I hold back a hiss of pain.

"What happend?" He asks looking at my ankle that is discolored at its base. (**where the leg bone meets feet bones. not sure what its called.**)

"Yesterday when I went to the park, I was originally going to play baseball with some kids but they didn't want me to because i'm a girl. So I walked away and heard someone crying. I went over to see what was going on, and saw three older boys picking on this boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. So I told them to back off, they didn't, so Tsuna and I ran. We climbed a tree to get away from them, they followed and one broke a branch when he fell, they all left. We got stuck in the tree because we couldn't reach the branch right below the one that was broken. So I told Tsuna that I was going to give him a piggy-back ride, then jumped, I walked him home. Then walked home myself." He blinked at me frowning.

"How high up were you? And about how much did this kid weigh?" I think for a second.

"5 feet-ish. Probaly about 45 pounds, at most."

"Why didnt you let the kid jump by himself?"

"Because he was hurt and scared. I decided that my well-being wasn't as important as his."

"Why?" I give Pops a level stare.

"No one deserves to be picked on, that kid looked so sad and helpless that it should be a crime to bully people. They were calling him stupid and dame. _**No one **_is stupid and dame. So in that moment I decided I was going to stick to him like glue and punch anyone who was mean to him." Pops stares at me for a moment then smiles and pats my head.

"On the bright side, I am raising a girl that wont heisitate to stand up for others, on the downside, I am raising an impulsve and brash girl. I'd bet money that your going to give me hell in your teenage years." I blush and stick my tounge out at him.

"...Meanie." _Hes probaly right though._

"Anyway, we should get you to a doctor. Your ankle is going to need a brace, at least."

"Hello?" A soft voice calls out at the front of the shop.

"I'll be right back Takeshi. Stay put." He says in a stern voice, and walks away. I ignore his command compleatly and hobble out ot the front of the shop. _Leg hurts like a bitch._

"Tsu-chan?" I say as I stare in shock. The woman is Nana, who I recognize from the anime, though her hair is longer. Tsuna was peering around her leg, clutching it for dear life, as she talked to Pops. However, upon hearing me his eyes light up, and he squels happily. Darting from Nanas leg to hug me.

"Alex-kun!" He whisper shrieks, in my ear, hugging me tightly.

"A friend, Takeshi?" Pops says then laughs.

"Oh it seems like Tsu-kun made a friend." Nana says at the same time smiling happily. "Whos your new friend, Tsu-kun?"

"She's the girl who saved me from the bullies yesterday!" Tsuna shouts happily.

"Hi, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." I say, inserting myself before Tsuna can say the name 'Alex'.

"Uh huh! Take-kun said we were friends!"

"Nice to meet you Takeshi-kun. My name Nana but you can call me Mama."

"I-i'm not sure abo-"

"You helped Tsu-kun did you not?"

"Y-yes."

"Then that makes you part of the family."

"Ok, m-mama." She smiles and pats my head.

"Takeshi, you know your not supposed to be walking around." _Damn! He remembered._

"Oh! Is Takeshi-kun ok?" She says switching her gaze to Pops, eyes concernd.

"She fell yesterday and didnt tell me until today, so we were going to go to the doctors to get it looked at."

"If you want i'll take her."

"Really?"

"Yup! Tsu-kun has a doctors apointment today. So it wouldn't be any trouble to take Takeshi as well. That way you dont have to shut down your shop. Then afterwords, I can take her home and watch her for a while." Pops mules it over for a minute then nods.

"As long as your sure takeing her wont be a problem."

"No problem at all." Nana smiles and promptly picks me up, setting me on one hip, she takes Tsunas hand in hers and says goodbye and walks out of the shop.

**BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT ANYTHING BROKEN OR FRACTURED BONE WISE, I HAVE TO SKIP THIS PART. SORRY.**

"How are you feeling Takeshi-kun?" Nana asks looking at me. We are in her living room, Tsuna had gone to get some paper so we could draw. I looked at my new brace and shrugged.

"It's going to make it wierd to walk around for a while, but i'll be fine. Atleast it doesn't hurt anymore." She smiles.

"Thats good."

"I found the paper and crayons!" Tsuna said skipping in, only stumbling twice in the process.

"Ok then you two be good while I make some lunch." Nana says and walks into the kitchen.

"T-take-kun?" I turn my gaze back to him.

"Yes Tsu-chan."

"Can I still call you Alex-kun?"

"Sure, just dont say it in front of our parents."

"H-how come?"

"They'll be... upset that your not calling me by my name."

"Ohhhh." He turns back to drawing a house. I look down at my paper, its still blank. I grin then start drawing. _I'll need some orange, purple, white, brow, blue, and some black. _

Suddenly the front door bursts open with a bang. I'm on my feet in an instant.

"My beutiful Nana and my sweet Tuna! I'm home!" A voice sings out.

"Iemetsu! Your home!"

_Oh great its this bastard._

A/N:

Sorry about not updating yesterday.

to those who review please just dont say 'hey your grammer is really bad, get a beta tester.' I have two choices, one is dont type fanfiction at all or update with mistakes here and there. My parents think Anime and everything related to it is bad, so im not even supposed to be on this website.

Im sorry if i sounded like a bitch about that.

Anyway Gokudera won the contest for the pairing.

Gokudera-7

Hibari-5

Byakuran-1

Squalo-1

Fran-1

and no im not messing with you for the last 3 people. Someone actually voted for them.

Reveiw please!


	7. Chapter 7

"Who's Iemestu?" Tsuna asks beside me, I stare at him.

_Tsuna doesnt know his dad? I'm going to kill that bastard_!

"Tsu-kun come meet your papa!" Nana yells happily. Tsuna tilts his head in confusion, then looks at me. I smile at him.

"Go on i'll be fine here." He looks at me unconvinced, I sigh. " Go, i'm a big girl i'll be fine." He nods and stumbles towards the kitchen. _I should probaly leave now, if i'm around him i'll probaly tell him to fuck off._ I stand up to leave only to be picked up off the ground, I gasp then start kicking backwards, trying to hit the offender.

"Dang Tuna, you found yourself a fighter for a friend." Iemestu says with a whistle then laughs.

_LET GO OF ME YOU DRUNK BASTARD! _I roar in my mind, struggling to get out of his hold.

"Dear, put her down before she hurts herself even more." Nana says in a worried tone. I'm set back on the ground and have to resist the very, very strong urge to flip him off. I take several steps back, and he smiles.

"So how did you meet my Tuna fish?"

"Hn." I'm going to copy Hibari and say as little as possible, at least in this situation.

"Oh, are you shy?"

"No."

"Then whats wrong?" He looks confuse and I stifle a laugh. _So much for people in the mafia thinking he's smart._

"Tsu-chan, I'll see you tomarrow." I call over to Tsuna, who is clutching Nana leg, again. I bow to Nana. "Thank you for helping me out, have a nice day."

"Wait, Takeshi-kun you can't just walk home with a hurt leg!" She exclaims, I laugh at this.

"I'll be fine." I turn and walk away only to be huggged from behind. _Dang Tsuna hugged alot when he was little._

"Bye Alex-kun." He whispers in my ear, he releses me and I pat his hair.

"See you tomarrow." I turn and walk out of their house. _Pops wont expect me home until atleast dark. So that means I have have five hours to kill. What should I do until then? _I stop and feel a evil grin appear on my face. _I can always find and bother Hibari._ I turn and walk to school, smirking all the way. Once I get there I look around but I dont see any sign of the little demon. _Probaly on the roof, maybe if I start yelling he'll come down. Then he'll kill me for skipping and 'disturbing the peace'. _I start walking. _Or I could go up to the roof and jump on him, that should be fun, and I get bounes if I can sneak up on him. _I chuckle as I walk up the stairs. I slowly push open the door leading to the roof, I peak out, ready to dodge a tonfa to the face. _Can't ruin the money maker so soon now can I?_ I see Hibari sleeping a couple yards away, arms crossed behind his head. _Did the little menace ever go to classes?_ I open the door enough to slip through it and tiptoe my way over to him, well as much as I can tiptoe with a brace. I stop within kicking distance. _Now that i'm actually up here I'm starting to think this was a bad ideal..._

"Either state your buisness or leave. I'll bite you to death later.'' I look down at him in surprise.

"...I'm here for a nap?"

"Then lay down and shutup." He snarls and rolls over to his side.

_Someone needs a nap_, I snicker silently. _Maybe thats why Hibari is so grouchy in the future, He just needs a nap._ I cover my mouth with my hands to stiffle my laughter. I lay back and get comfortable.

_Now I need to figure out what to do about Tsuna. If Nono is coming soon will I be able to stop him from sealing Tsuna's intuition, and if he is coming soon how do I get him to stop... God I hate thinking. _I sigh and close my eyes.

Severeal hours later

"Herbivore." I hear the voice snarl and blink my eyes open. My head is laying on Hibari's shoulder and i'm snuggled into his side. _Uh-oh. When I wanted to piss him off, I didn't mean like this. _ "Let go of me and move. Now!"

"N-No!" I squeak clutching him tigher. Making it so he can't swing a tonfa. He struggles against my grip.

"Let go of me now!"

"No!" He stops moving.

"Why not?" His voice is calm and dangerous, I shudder.

"B-because the second I let you go your going to beat me up!" He sighs deeply through his nose, and in that noise I can hear alot of frustation.

"Move."

"No."

"Now."

"You know you actually sound like a child for once."

"I'll bite you to death!" He snarls starting to thrash again.

"And your back again."

"Let me go!"

"Tsk, tsk, its not nice to raise your voice." I scold and tighten my arms as he thrashes even harder.

"LET ME GO!" He roars, and I gulp. _I'm am so gonna die._ I release him and scramble to the door before he even is able to sit up. I hear a loud growl behind me as I slam the door shut. I stumble down the stairs, I hear light footsteps behind me. _I always thought that everyone on this show was exagerating why they were scared of Hibari. Now I realize why. I also realize that he needs meds._ I look over my shoulder and see him about 10 feet behind me with a preditory look on his face. I gulp and force myself to run faster, my anckle twitching in protest. _I'm soooooo screwed._ I moan in my head. Then the bell rings and the hall floods with students going home. _Oh thankgoodness_. I think blending in with the crowd.

Once i'm a good way away I look around and let out a sigh of relief. _Damn it sucks being a snuggler._ I think as I walk home. _Now I just have to stay away from Hibari and spy on Tsuna for awhile. Good thing its a friday._

THAT SUNDAY

I stare out of the bushes at Tsuna's house. I can see through the back door as Nana makes food, Tsuna is watching his mother cook, occasionaly handing stuff to his mother, Iemetsu is drinking a beer, _suprise suprise,_ and sitting at the end of the table in all his grandfatherly glory is Nono, who is talking lowly to Nana and Iemetsu. Nana turns around and says somthing to Tsuna, who runs out of sight and reappears with a ball and runs outside closing the door after him. I jump out of the bushes and start walking over to him.

"Tsu-chan." I call out just loud enough for him to hear me. His head whips around at the sound of my voice, the result is instant, his eyes widen with happiness and he squeals.

"Alex-kun!"

"Ssshhhh, not so loud." He looks at me with a smile. _H_e's so sweet, _how can anyone be mean to him?_

"Ok. Do you wanna play?" Tsuna asks looking at me with hopefull eyes. _He's so...sparkely, it hurts._

"Of course I do." I say and he smiles again. He tosses the ball to me but the ball only makes it half way. Tsuna looks at it and tilts his head. I surpress a chuckle. "Do you want me to teach you how to through the ball better?" He looks at me and nods his head shyly. I walk foreward to pick up the ball and walk over to him. I hand him the ball, then a chihuahua comes out of the bushes, tackles Tsuna to the ground, then begins licking him. Tsuna freaks out and begins crying, I resist the urge to facepalm and lean over pull the dog off of him and shoo it away. "Calm down Tsuna." I say wiping tears off his face with my thumbs. "The doggie wasn't trying to scare you, he... he wanted to be your friend." _I guess i'm only good at winging it._

"R-really?" Tsuna asks hicupping.

"Of course." I say in my most soothing tone. He wipes his eyes and smiles brightly. At that moment Nono and Iemetsu walk out, they pause when they see me leaning over Tsuna, the Iemetsu recognizes me.

"Hey Tuna, its your friend the fighter." He says seeming pleased he remembered me.

"Papa can Take-kun stay for dinner?" Tsuna asks, and I stiffen.

"Ahahaha, I can't stay for very long." I say laughing nervously.

"Why not?" Tsuna asked pouting, I can already feel my will crumbling.

"Pops wants me home, I'm already late because I stopped and played."

"Ok Take-kun see you at school tomarrow."

"Bye Tsu-chan." I say waving as I leave. As I walk I can feel two asscesing gazes on my back.

A/N:

Yay another chap done~

So how many more chapters do you guys want before I start the main story.

I was thinking 2 maybe 3

Review please


	8. Chapter 8

TO ANYONE ONE EHO ASKED TSUNAS HYPER INTUITION WAS **NOT** SEALED

4 years later

alex and tsuna are ten

two days before halloween

"Take-kun!" I hear Tsuna yell, I turn around and see him running towards me, only stumbling once. Students around us snicker until I send them a glare.

"Hey Tsu-chan, whats up?" He stop infront of me and smiles.

"What are you going to be for Holloween?" He asks and the kids that hear snicker again.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna! I thought you were afraid of monsters! So why are you going to go trick or treating? Didn't you know that all the monsters come out tonight?" Tsuna pales at the mention of monsters. I rap my arm around Tsunas shoulder.

"Really?"

"Ma ma Tsu-chan, don't worry. The only monsters out tonight are these morons." I say and steer him away from them. Once we are out of earshot I look at him. "Why don't you ever say anything back to them Tsuna? You shouldn't just let them push you around. Your not Dame." Tsuna smiles at me.

"I don't want to fight with anyone, I just want everyone to get along." His smile vanishes. "Though in a way, I am Dame." I let go of him and rab his chin, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"No Tsuna you are **not** Dame. You are very sweet boy. Name one way you are Dame." I challenge.

"I can't play sports well."

"So lots of people can't, at least you try your hardest. Its not your fault your clumsy."

_Your not nearly as clumsy as you could be._

"My grades are poor." I snort at this.

"So are mine. Atleast your grades are high C's. Mine are barely D's."

_Your grades where worse in the anime._

"I'm shy." I let go of his chin and smirk.

"But that's why your so cute." He glares at me. "Aww, is Tsu-chan pouting?" I coo mockingly.

"Your not being serious anymore." He says, I tilt my head.

"How can you tell that?"

"Because when your being serious you call me Tsuna. When your being normal, or as normal as you can get, you call me Tsu-chan." I laugh.

"And you think your not smart."

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I dunno, you?"

"I going to be a lion. Roar!" He roars, and I burst out laughing.

"Imma tiger hear me roar. Meow!" He elbows me. "Sorry."

"No your not."

"So?"

I sigh. "I don't know. I'm just going to wing it."

"Good!" Tsuna says with a bright smile as we head towards his house.

"Why?" I ask suspisous.

"Kaa-san wanted to make you a outfit, so I told her that you would probaly end up 'winging it.'" He says finger quoting me. _Damn I should have let Nono seal his Hyper Intuition. He used to be easier to argue with... I've lost an argument with a ten year-old kid... Im becoming more like Takeshi! NNNNOOOOOO!_

"Why would you do that? She's gonna put me in some frilly girly outfit!"

"No she won't, she promised she wouldn't. She should have it done by now, she did start a week ago."

"Oh god." Tsuna grabs my hand and drags me along.

"Kaa-san is gonna be so happy." I groan.

The night before Halloween

"Yo Alex." Takeshi says appearing in my dream, that has puppies everywhere.

"Hey Takeshi. Whats up?" I say as I take in his appeance. His now red hair is cut in his old style, so spikey. He is wearing a purple shirt and green shorts. I raise an eyebrow.

"Mom likes dressing me." He says in response to my unspoken question. "Not much, Mom is mad that I failed another test."

"How's dad? Is he feeling better? What do the doctors say?" He gives me a sad look. "That bad?" He nods, I sigh. "How long?"

"I overheard Mom and Dad talking... They said three weeks at most." Takeshi's voice is calm but has a underlying sadness to it.

"D-did they find out whats causing the tumor?" He looks at me.

"I'm not really sure. All I could find out is that its to big, if they tried to take it out now it would cause permanet brain damage, and thats if it didn't k-kill him." He sighs and looks at the ground. "I'm sorry Al." He says using his special nickname for me.

"Why are you sorry? He's your dad too." He looks at me in surprise, I chuckle. "Listen up boyo, I dont like repeating myself. We switched lives. That means we share almost **everything**. Your parents are my parents, my parents are your parents. If your sad, i'll be sad with you. If you want to greive for the things you have lost, i'll lend you a shoulder. Just don't ever think your alone." I snort a laugh. "Becuase your **never **ever getting rid of me." Takeshi chuckles but it's a bit watery, he pats my head.

"Hahaha your perfect to be a Rain gaurdian." I punch his arm.

"Shut up."

"So, how is Pops?"

"He's good. He's estatic that i'm trick or treating in a slightly girly outfit." I shake my head.

"Aha, what are you going as?"

"Uh uh, I am not telling you!"

"Why not?'' He whines, tugging my arm.

"Because I don't want to wear it!"

"Then why did you get it?"

"Because Nana made it and I couldn't say no." I say and he burstsout laughing, I stomp on his foot. "Shut up you Bastard!"

"Ma ma, don't get mad."

"Jackass."

"Love you too." I stick my tounge out at him.

EVerthing goes fuzzy.

"Have fun trick or treating!" I hear Takeshi yell.

"Hug dad for me!"

"Will do!"

ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR TRICK OR TREATING

"Takeshi-kun come out of there!" Nana says finaly getting slightly exasperated.

"No!" I shout. I look around the bathroom again, _there's no way out._

"Why not?"

"Kaa-san whats wrong with Take-kun?"

"She just is shy Tsu-kun."

"I'm not shy!"

"Then come out of the bathroom, Takeshi." Pops says saying somthing for the first time.

"Fine!" _Wait! He just used reverse pshycology on me!_ I unlock and open the bathroom door, I walk out and hear a 'awwww'. I look down at myself again and sigh again. I'm wearing a dark blue feathe covered dress, that goes to my feet and trails three feet behind me. My sleeves go to my wrists and drop drown 10 inches. the top feathers are dark blue slowly leading to white feathers. All in all, I look like a bird.

"You look like a bird Take-kun!" Tsuna says happily, dressed like a lion.

"He's right Takeshi, you look like a bird. You better not fly away." Pops says and grins.

"Aaaaawwww Take-kun! Your so cute!" Nana squeals happily and pushes Tsuna next to me and starts takeing pictures.

"Lets just go and get this over with." I grumble and pull Tsuna out the door, he squeals happily. "I'm staying at Tsu-chans house tonight!" I hollar over my shoulder.

A/N:

That wasnt to rushed was it?

I wanted to show how Takeshi was doing and how Tsuna is with his hyper intuition

And there will be side pairings in this story, not much but a tiny bit here and there.

Also please review, I want to hit 50 please!


	9. Chapter 9

2 years later

Tsuna and Alex are 12

I look around the hall packed with students. _Where is Tsuna?_ I giggle happily as I spot his fluffy hair, I start running towards him. "TSU-CHAN!" I shriek as I attemp to tackle him, unfortionatley for me, I don't weigh very much and I only make him stumble.

"Take-kun!" He yells as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Let go!"

"Awwww!" I whine. "I want a piggy-back ride!" Tsuna laughs.

"I don't get you at all. One day your serious, the next your acting like two year old on a surgar high!" Tsuna laughs again. "Fine climb aboard." I squeal and wrap my legs around his waist. He places his hands on my legs to help keep me steady. I fist pump and whoop.

"Onward!" Tsuna shakes his head and chuckles.

"Ok were to?"

"..."

"You don't know do you? You just pounced on me for the heck of it didn't you?"

"...Maybe, but I had a good reason for it." I protest.

"Which is?"

"I was happy."

"What happened?"

"You know how I wanted to get on the baseball team?" _So I can get stronger._

"Yeah."

"Well I told the school that I should be able to try out, it shouldn't matter that i'm a girl." _And it was one hell of a argument._

"And?"

"They said I could join if I passed the try-outs! I tried out yesterday..."

"Dont leave me hanging!"

"I got on the team!" I screech and fist pump again, Tsuna laughs at my enthusiasm. People around us stare.

"Congrats." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks. If you want I can get off of you."

"Nah, its ok. You weigh next to nothing. Though I do want to know one thing."

"Hmm?" _Uh oh I can hear a smirk in his voice._

"Take-kun, how can you lift a bat if it weighs more than you?" I growl at him.

"How can you lift me when i'm taller then you?" I say the same tone of voice.

"Don't anwser a question with a question." Tsuna says and I can hear him repressing a laugh.

"Then don't ask stupid questions."

"Your so cold to me." He fakes sniffles and I grin evily, he stiffens. "You just did your evil grin, didn't you?"

"Yup."

"Should I be scared?"

"Yup~" I sing out happily. "Go forth my servent!"

"Ha! Look at Dame-Tsuna! Thats all he's worth!" I glare at the student who says this. "What are you looking at?"

"I dunno. It depends on whatever the hell you are." I slide off of Tsuna's back, and start striding towards the student but a hand stops me. I look over my shoulder to see Tsuna gripping my arm.

"Takeshi, don't." He says, voice stern.

"Oh, so now were whipping out full names? Well two can play at that game Tsuna. That moron has no right to say _anything_ about you.''

"Takeshi, I don't care what he has to say. Lets just go, please." He pleads, and I sigh.

"Fine." We start to walk away but the moron speaks again, stoping me in my tracks.

"So Yamamoto, how much does Dame-Tsuna pay you to be his friend?"

_That Bastard!_

I turn around and smile sweetly at the boy.

"None at all, because unlike you, Tsuna has an actual personality and a brain. While you on the other hand, have as much personality, and smell, as a pile of shit." I hear Tsuna groan behind me, pretty much everyone in the hall is staring at us now. A few chanting 'fight'. I turn, grab Tsuna's arm and start draging him out of the school.

"Oh I heard that you joined the baseball team Yamamoto." _Dumbass needs to stop talking before I beat the shit out of him. Damn I hate bullies._

"Yeah, what of it?" I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"My older brother is on that team."

"And I care why?"

"If you dont ditch Dame-Tsuna i'll tell him to make your life misrable." He grins triumphently, as if he's cornered me into makeing a decision in his favor. I snort.

"Once again, I care why? Read my lips you moron. Tsuna is my friend. I am not going to ditch him just because some little boy threatens me with his older brother. Also if you call him Dame-Tsuna one more time-"

"You'll what?" He asks in a mocking tone, interupting me. "Your just a little girl, that just happens to know how to through a ball." He sneers.

"Funny."

"What is?"

"The fact your calling me little, when i'm taller then you."

"Takeshi thats enough." Tsuna says. "Your fighting with him over something stupid. It's a nickname, who cares. I don't. You can't fight with every idiot there is, there's to many."

_I can try._

"Fine. Lets leave." Tsuna sighs in relief and smiles a little. The boy on the other hand, finally geting that Tsuna insulted him, and swings at him. Only to have his wrist grasped by me, he looks at me in shock. "Don't you _dare_ try to hit him!" I snarl, my grasp on his wrist tightening by the second, he winces and tries to pull back. "What gives you the right?" I yell losing my temper for the first time in this world. "Huh? Anwser me! What gives you the right to bully him? What gives you the right to bully anyone? What has Tsuna ever done to you? He never did anything to you! No one has! And yet every day I see you strut around the school like you own the place! People are not playthings! They have feelings and emmotions, and you bullying them just makes them sad! What gives you the right to point out what you think are other peoples' flaws? Huh?" I glare at the boy when I finish my rant, he is pale and is still trying to get himself out of my grip. Tsuna's trying to pull me away from the kid, everyone else is silent. I release the kids wrist and he runs away. I turn and walk out of the hallway, student moving out of my way to let me pass. Once i'm out of the school I start running.

"Takeshi!" I hear Tsuna yell, trying to catch up with me, I just run faster.

15 minutes later

"I'm home Pops!" I yell, hoping he doesn't hear my voice trembling slightly.

"You want a snack?" I hear him yell back.

"No, i'm good! I'll be in my room!" I yell as I run up the stairs. I slam my bedroom door shut and curl up on my bed, clutching a pillow to my chest. _I lost my temper on a tweleve year old boy. I could've hurt him! What was I thinking? _

_You weren't. You were thinking about all those times you were teased and beat up in your old life, and how you always wished you could've stood up for yourself. How you wished you had someone to stand by you._

A whimper slips out of me, followed shortly by a sniffle.

"Why can't things ever be simple?" I say outloud and start crying. I hear my door open and immediatly sit up and wipe my tears away. I look over to see Tsuna, he looks at me sadly.

"You know you don't have to stop crying just because i'm here." He walks over to me. "I can lend you a shoulder to cry on, seeming how you have been lending yours to me for the last 6 years." I burst into tears again and Tsuna crawls into my bed, hugging me as I cried.

"S-s-sorry." I say the best I can through my tears.

"For what? You overreacted, you were just scared so it doesn't matter." _I was scared? What was I scared of? _"But it will be ok. Don't worry."

"I-I-I j-j-j-just d-don't w-w-want to b-be left al-alone a-again." I whimper out, feeling ashamed at how weak I am.

"You won't. I promise."

"H-how c-c-c-can y-y-you kn-know that?"

"It's just a feeling I have. Now go to sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up." I nod, sniffle and curl into a ball, clucthing Tsuna's arm like he's my lifeline.

_And in a way he is._

A/N:

Errrrr, i'll explain why this happend

Remember In Alex's last life, no one wanted her. Her mom abused her, she had no friends and she was constanly bullied. The only person who did like her was the old lady that taut her karate. So naturally she would be very protective of Tsuna, because in some ways she sees her old self in him.

Someone asked me If she would be jumping off a roof later in the story, like Yamamoto tried to do in the story, the anwser is no. This is Alexs changing for the better chap.

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick A/N:**

**This is the begining of the first of maybe 5 arks, 4 of them somewhat follow the anime/ manga story line, the last one is one I made up, just warning you now**

**Ages: their 14**

I jog down the street and pause at Tsunas' house. _Damn baseball practice is to early, I wont be able to see Tsuna until after schools starts._ I sigh and continue jogging down the street.

After Baseball Practice is over

"Yamamoto!" One of my teammates yell as I come out of the girls changing room. I look over to see Iruka walking towards me. _He's one of the more meaner boys on the team, well then again, their all bastards._ I look at him.

"What's up?" I ask as he steps beside me.

"I was wondering why you hang out with Dame-Tsuna." He asks and I turn my head to glare at him.

"Don't call him that."

"OK, ok. So are you going to anwser question?"

"I wasn't awear you asked a question."

"Why do you hang out with Da-" I shoot him another glare. "-I mean Tsuna?"

"Because I can." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Don't be a bitch about it."

"Then don't be a bastard."

"Whore."

"Jackass."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I hear a yell and look up. I see Tsuna falling from the sky. _So it has begun._ He lands on Mochida, who flies over the fence, I manage to keep myself standing as I catch him, he collapses to the ground though. I ignore the people that are talking around me and focus on Tsuna.

"Sasagawa Kyoko! Please go out with me!" Tsuna yells in Kyoko's face. Kyoko realizes Tsuna is only in his underwear, screams and runs away. Mochida pushes me to the ground, runs over to Tsuna and punches him.

"Bastard! Don't kid yourself creep!" I stare in shock at his forehead as his flame disappears. I walk foreward as he starts grabbing his hair and freaking out. Reborn floats down out of the sky and talks to him. I hear the end of the conversasion.

"I didn't want to confess though!" Tsuna complains folding his arms.

"You mean you couldn't have anyway."

"That may be true... but still!" Tsuna looks up as I reach him.

"Hey Tsu-chan, you ok?" I ask, peering at Reborn from the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah, i'm good." I reach down to lend Tsuna a hand.

"Sorry I couldn't stop Mochida from punching you. So who's the child?" I ask pulling him up.

"Don't worry about that. His name is Re-" Tsuna is stopped by a flying kick to the head, courtesy of Reborn.

"I can speak for myself Dame-Tsuna."

"Don't call him that." Reborn looks at me his eyes calculating.

"Why not?"

"Because its not his name and he is not Dame." Reborn smirks, _Oh shit, I am so fucked!_ His smirk falters for second then returns even bigger. He pulls out his gun and points it at me and I stare at him. "You know little kids really shouldn't have guns, don't make me call your mommy." I say in a mocking tone.

_Thwack!_

"OWWWWW!" I screech and turn around. "DAMN IT HIBARI! WHAT THE FUCK? !" I yell spotting him about eight feet behind me, smirking. "Bastard."

"You were bothering me." He says smirking even wider, I bend over and pick up his tonfa, his smirk vanishes. "Don't touch that you Herbivore." He growls. I grin at him and turn the weapon over in my hands.

"Fine." I say and fastball it at him, he ducks of course. "Don't hit me for no reason." I walk over to Tsuna, who is rubbing his cheek in pain again, and extend my hand again. "Come on we should get to class, after you have redressed yoursef that is, then you are going to explain whats going on today." I say tugging him past Reborn and Hibari.

"Wait." He says pulling me to a stop.

"What?"

"Reborn has my spare clothes."

"Oh." I let go of him and he runs over to them grabbin his clothes and bag ducking a tonfa to the head and running back to me.

"Explain." I demand once Tsuna puts some clothes on. "All of it."

"The baby, Reborn, is suppossed to be my new home tutor, but he really is a hitman from the mafia." Tsuna whispers. "He said i'm next in line to be boss of the mafia group thats he's in."

"What group is it?"

"The Vongola."

"Cool i'll Google it tonight."

"Why?"

"Cause i'm joining with you. Duh." I say as I slide the classroom door open.

"You can't do that!" He screeches, ignoring the laughs directed at him.

"Dame-Tsuna! Mochida-sempi said he challenges you to a kendo match after school!" One of the kids yell catching his attention, Tsuna pales drasticaly.

"Why not?" I demandingly ask him, diverting his attention back to me.

"It'll be dangerous! Why would you want ot join with me anyway?" He asks, still pale.

"It sounds like fun!" I say grinning, for the first time this week I see Tsuna trip over nothing.

"W-what? !" And his stutter follows his trip.

"Yup it sounds like a fun game that you and the kid have going!" I say acting like and idiot, as we sit down in our seats.

"Takeshi, you can't." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh _hell_ no! Don't you _dare_ use my first name for somthing stupid like this!" I yell at him.

"I'm being serious!" He yells back.

"Sawada! Yamamoto! If your going to argue take it outside!"

"Ok." I say standing up and pulling Tsuna up as well. "We'll be back in a few." I say striding to the door, Tsuna struggleing to get out of my grip. I let go of him and shut the classroom door. "Roof now." I say in a no nonesense tone before walking away.

ON THE ROOFTOP

"Explain, whats wrong."

"You'll have to give up baseball!" He exclaims, I jerk back, insulted.

"Baseball? You think I give a fuck about that? ! Good to know you think so little of me."

"That's not what I ment and you know it!" _I have never seen him this mad before._

"Then what do you mean?" I force my voice to a calming tone, even though all I want to do is force him into a chock-hold until he surrenders.

"I just don't want to drag you down." He says shoulders slumping.

"Huh?" _I was expecting 'I don't want you to get hurt'. _

"I mean, you have a life ahead of you. Your good at baseball and if you tried harder your grades would be better. I don't want to drag you into something that could possibly kill you. And it would be my fault because you would be following me."

"First off: baseball is a hobbie. Second off: I don't give two shits about school, if you weren't here I would've dropped out already. Third off: don't be a dumbass."

"Huh?"

"Nothing anyone can do will seperate me from you. Your stuck with me until we die." _And I go to hell_. "Even then there is no way in _HELL_," _heh. Hell, _" that your getting rid of me that easily!" He stares at me dumbfouded.

"B-but-"

"Tsuna, do you trust me?"

"T-that-"

"Do. You. Trust. Me?"

"Of Course!"

"Do you trust me with your life?"

"Yes!"

"Then why can't you trust me with my own?" He opens his mouth then closes it.

"Sorry... I was just worried." He says shoulders slumping even more in defeat. _Aaaaawwww don't do that. Your going to make me feel guilty._ I reach over and pull him into a hug, patting his head.

"I know, but Tsuna, think of it this way. Atleast we'll be together." Tsuna smiles at me, the worry vanishes from his face.

"Well said Yamamoto Takeshi." Reborn says magically appearing on Tsuna's head.

"R-reborn! What are you doing here?"

"I'm your tutor, I go where ever you go."

"Oh."

"Nice to meet you Reborn."

"Ciao, Yamamoto." I can feel my eyebrow twitch.

"Just call me Takeshi. Your tutoring Tsuna, right? So that means i'm going to see you alot." He gives me that calculating look again and struggle not to shudder. "So what do you mean 'well said'?"

"Exactly what I said." _Cheeky bastard._

"Will you tell us what you ment?"

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely." My eyebrow twitches again. "I ment that your going to be a part of Tsuna's Family. So that means that you have to be willing to stand by him."

"Family?"

"Mafia Family."

"Ah." _That makes sense._ "Anyway come on Tsu-chan, we should get back to class" I wave goodbye to Reborn.

"You still have a fight to go to after school." Reborn reminds Tsuna.

"Oh man I forgot about that!" Tsuna moans, I chuckle.

"Aww come on Tsuna, you'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" I shrug.

"I just do."

AFTER SCHOOL

"Dame-Tsuna actually came!" One student yelled as Tsuna walked in, looking like he wanted to puke.

"He's going to get slaughtered!" I shot a glare at the boy.

"YOU CAN DO IT TSU-CHAN!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Tsuna looks towards me and smiles a little.

"There you are you perverte stalker! Heaven may forgive a peice of trash like you, but I won't!

"I'm not a perverted stalker." Tsuna says staring Mochida straight in the eye.

"I wont listen to excuses!" _He hadn't even made an excuse yet._ I think sweat dropping a bit. "Don't worry your a begginer a kendo so if you even score one point you'll win, if you can't i'll win. The prize is... Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"Prize?" Kyoko mutters looking outraged.

"What a jerk." Hana mutters.

"You can't just say that a girl is a prize, Mochida-sempi." Tsuna says looking irritated. "That's very sexist of you. I have heard alot about sexist comments from Take-kun, be happy it's me over here and not her."

"What would a girl be able to do to me?" Mochida says and bursts out laughing.

"She would kick your ass, to put it frankly." Tsuna say and I whistle. _Damn he is riled up._ I turn around and walk over to the kendo stuff and pick up one of the kendo swords. I walk back over to Tsuna and raise the sword.

"Tsu-chan!" I yell over Mochida's ranting, I throw it as he looks up and he snatches it out of the air.

"Your mine Sawada!" Mochida yells slashing at Tsuna who ducks and weaves around the sword and continues to do that untill one of Mochidas friends trip him up, Tsuna drops the sword and it skids out of his reach.

"Ha look at that Dame-Tsuna, he can't even walk!" One of them crows, I look over to Kyoko and see her frowning.

"I've got you now Sawada!" Mochida yells going in for one more swing.

"Sawada-kun, do your best!" Kyoko yells, Mochida stops mid swing and looks at her, Tsuna looks at her as well, then a red thing hits him in the forhead and he falls backwards. He rips out of his cloths.

"REBORN!" HE screams running forward. "I'll get a point no matter what!" He jumps on Mochida and starts pulling his hair out. _Damn, I can't hear what he's yelling over Mochida's paniked screaming._

"P-p-point! R-r-red wins!" The referee yells voice cracking. I smile, Tsuna stands up as the flame disappears from his forehead. Kyoko walks over to him, _Fucking people! How the hell am supposed to hear what their saying over all this noise!_ I see Kyoko rub the side of her head looking embaressed, then Tsuna looks like someone told him to kick a puppy. She then says something else and Tsuna perks up again. _It's to damn loud in hear i'm leaving. I'll get him to tell me whats going on, on the way home. _

15 minites later

"So what did Kyoko have to say after the match?" I ask and watch in amusment as Tsuna blushes.

"She asked if she could call me Tsuna-kun." Tsuna says looking away as I start laughing.

"Your blushing over that? Oh god, I can't wait to see your face when someone asks you about your first kiss!"

"S-shut up!" He says blushing even harder now.

"I'll take that as a hint that you haven't even had it yet." I say smirking.

"Y-you haven't either!" He exclaims and I shrug.

"I know, but it's fun to tease you." I see my turn off and wave to him. "See you later Tsu-chan!" I say jogging away before he can say anything.

**A/N:**

**And done.**

**longest chap ive typed for this story. YAY!. **

**I know this chap was kinda boring but I cant change everything or else some caracters wont get introduced in time.**

**Also, I need some help.**

**Anyone who dont care about spoilers please pm or review and tel me cause i AM planning ahead and I need some help figureing out when I should have Gokudera realize his feelings. **

**Review please**


	11. Chapter 11

''Take-kun!" I yawn and turn around see Tsuna walking towards me.

"Hey Tsu-chan." I yawn again, he gives me the 'look'.

"Takeshi," _shit, already on my case and its not even 8._

"Tsuna." I say tryng , and failing, to surpress a yawn. _Fuck first period, i'm going to sleep._

"How late were you up last night?"

"You mean this morning."

"Takeshi." He all but growls, I ignore him. "Takeshi!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does.

"Why?''

"I need to know how grumpy your going to be today."

"I'm not the one who sounds grumpy." I remind him, he snorts.

"That demon of a tutor decided to wake me up by electrocuting me, then informed me that I have to play in the Volleyball game today." He mutters, kicking a rock as I chuckle.

"That's what you get for nagging me, and we are counting on you."

"Well it's not my fault for nagging. Your a total grouch if your not in bed by 10. So how late was it this time? My money is on midnight."

"Sure" _It's not a stright anwser so his hyper intuition shouldn't go off._

"She didn't go to sleep until about 3 o'clock am." A childish voice says behind me. _FFUUUUCCCCKKK._ I turn around and see Reborn. _That little shit! How the hell did he know that?... Wow, that has to be te stupidist question I have ever asked._ Reborn smirks, happy to confuse/scare me. Tsuna stares at me, then starts pulling his hair.

"Oh god, we are so dead!" He yells and I visibly twitch.

"Oh hush up Tsuna, it's not like your always pleasent to be around." I say irritated. He points an accusing finger at me.

"That may be true, but I don't scare the school when i'm in a bad mood!"

"Boy, you better move that finger before I bite you. I've done it before and i'll do it again." Tsuna pulls his hand back.

"Oh~ What did she do?" Reborn asks looking amused.

"One day, when we were about ten years old, she came to school in a bad mood and one of the really strong boxing kids came up to her and said somthing. I'm not sure what either of them said but suddenly he pointed at her and laughed. She said to move his hand or else, he didn't, she bite his finger. The kid got mad and punched her in the nose-"

"It was a lucky shot, the bastard."

"- she wiped her nose on her sleeve, it was bleeding, then kicked him in a highly inappropreat place-"

"His nuts."

"- and punched him in the face, breaking his nose-"

"Ahhhh, the look on his face was priceless."

"-Then Hibari-san came and told her not to fight because it's against the rules. Takeshi asked him if it's against the school rules why does he do it, then she told him to shove it up his ass and fuck off **(A/n: she wasn't meaning it in a dirty way**). All in the same breath, then walked away."

"Ahhhh, one of my better moments, also he was to shock to kill me at the time, so thats a plus." I say grinning, as Tsuna shakes his head.

"You made people scared of you."

"Yet people talk to me all the time and try to be my friend."

"...Don't they see the evil though?"

"Trust me Tsuna, you haven't seen evil yet." I say without thinking.

"What do you mean by that, Takeshi?" Reborn asks. _SHIT!_

"Exactly what I said."

"Takeshi." Tsuna says warningly.

"Everything and nothing."

"Please."

"Don't pull that shit with me. Your in the mafia, who knows how many truely evil people there are."

"Oh."

"Don't forget you are to, Takeshi."

"Oh I know." _I've known for the last 14 years i was gonna be in the mafia, and it doesnn't phase me a bit._

"Come on Tsu-chan, I don't feel like getting into and argument with Hibari today." Tsuna snorts.

"Take-kun, I think your that your the only one who calls his beat downs, arguments."

"I never have as many brusesis on me as you do." I say in a smug tone, smirking.

"S-shut up!"

DURING FIRST PERIOD

"Okay class we have a new student. Please welcome Gokudera Hayato-kun. He was studying abroad in Italy until recently." I look up irritated that everyone won't shut up and spot Gokudera._ Damn its goona be a long, loud day._

"Wow he's so hot!" One girl says, not bothering to lower her voice.

"On top of that he's moved from another country." Another says.

"Yeah he also looks like a grouchy, pain in the ass." I mutter and Tsuna pushes my arm slightly, then looks at Kyoko to see her reaction. I look at her to see that shes smiling, Tsuna looks creastfallen now. I snicker silently. Gokudera comes over and stands on the other side of Tsuna. _Oh I remember this!_ I think as Gokudera kicks Tsuna's desk over, knocking him from his seat. I snag his collar and lift him up before he can hit the ground, I growl at Gokudera and he gives me a 'I hate you look'. I smirk and send him a 'Get in line, punk. Lots of people do.' look. he turns and walks to an empty seat.

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is... Gokudera-kun!" The teacher yells, as some of the girls say how cute the 'badboy' look is and how their starting a fanclub. _Fucking morons, how could anyone like that thing. I never liked Gokudera, he always seemed wishy-washy and over bearing._

RIGHT BEFORE VOLLEY BALL GAME

**(real quick A/N: I know nothing of vollyball games so it'll be a short not long.)**

I look at the team, noting that Tsuna was already here._ Heh, Reborn sure gives pep talks._

"OK team," I say speaking up, "Let's do this." Everyone voices their 'yes's and ok's' except Gokudera, who glares at Tsuna and me. Mostly Tsuna.

"Begin!" The referee yells. The other team hits the ball over to TSuna who stands there looking like the ball like it's the lok ness monster. I dive for the ball, hitting it just before it hits the ground, I forward roll and come to a crouching position.

The next part of the game, until half time, goes by in a similar manor. The other team realizes that Tsuna is the weakest link and hits it to him, alot. I try my best to help him, but more often than not when Tsuna trips, he takes me down with him. Once half-time comes some of the boys crowd around Tsuna.

"Whats with you Tsuna?"

"Yeah, why arem't you trying?"

"Shut-up! He's trying!" I growl at them, they turn and face me. "It's not his fault. He is trying just as hard as us so shut the fuck up and try harder!" Everone nods and we walk back to our spots when we hear a thud, I look back to see Tsuna sitting on his butt, looking at his legs in confusion. He hastily and walks over to his spot as the game begins again. The other team hits the ball and Tsuna jumps into the air. The ball hits him in his...boy parts._ Ohh that had to hurt._ Every boy in the room activley flinches in sympathy. Tsuna lands on the ground and starts jumping from foot to foot in pain. After that everyone plays harder to make it up to Tsuna, who gets hit 'there' a few more times. In the end we win. The crowd cheers, and I drape my arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Good job, are you alright?"

"F-fine." He replies, voice alittle higher then normal. _Awww poor boy._

"It's not over. I won't accept it. I'm the one that's worthy to become the 10th!" Gokudera growls, scowling. "Meet me outside, behind the school!" He says and stalks off. _Ever the drama queen._

OUTSIDE BEHIND THE SCHOOL

"U-um, so what is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asks, I glare at Gokudera over Tsuna's shoulder.

"If some trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola family is done for."

"W-why do you know about the family?" I snort queitly._ So much for denying he's in the mafia._

"Your annoying. this is your end." He says bringing out some bombs.

"D-dynamite!" _That's ma' boy, Caption Obvious_

"That was faster than I'd expected." Reborn says opening a sliding door in a tree. _That's it i'm checking my house for hidey holes, Reborn is just plain creepy_.

"Reborn! In a place like that..." Tsuna says.

"It's another one of my hideaways." _ Yup he's a creeper._ "Gokudera Hayato."

"What! You know him?"

"Yup, he's a family member I called from Italy."

"You're in the Mafia, Gokudera-kun? !"

"It's our first time meeting though."

"So your the hitman that the 9th has the most trust in, Reborn. I've heard rumors about you." _And let me guess, you thought he'd be taller_. "It better be true that i'm becoming the 10th if I get rid of this guy."

"Wait! What?!" Tsuna screeches.

"Yup, its true."

"I'm not going to get beat up over some position I don't even want!" _You go Tsuna, you tell him!_

"If you don't want to get beat up, fight.

"Fight! I don't like fighting." _But you love arguing._

"Oh, and his other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Good luck." Reborn says and disappears. Gokudera lights the bombs up. _Thats so cool, how did they light up by themselfs?_

"This is the end of the 10th, disappear!" He yells and throws them. Tsuna grabs my hand and pulls me along with him, we manage to dodge the first group. He tosses another handfull, and ofcouse Tsuna just has to trip right before we get out of the bomb's range. _Damn!_ I think as I fall, dragged down with him. I manage to roll both of us over a few times, then shield Tsuna.

"BAM!" _OOOOOOWWWWW! _I scream in my mind as the closest bomb catches me and I feel parts of my arm and side get burned in the force of the exoplsion. I role off of Tsuna and pull him to a standing position, making sure to keep my left side out of his veiw. _This is NOT my day._

"Dame-Tsuna, If you want to protect your family, do it with your dying will!" Reborn says apearing out of nowhere and bringing out his gun. He shoots Tsuna and Tsuna falls to the ground. I gaze in horror, until he stands up, ripping out of his clothes as he does so.

"REBORN! PUT THE BOMBS OUT WITH MY DYING WILL!" He roars. chargeing foreward as Gokudera throughs more bombs.

"TAKE THIS! Double Boombs!" He yells then throws even more bombs. Tsuna charges foreward and puts those out too.

"DAMN IT! TRIPLE BOMBS!" Gokudera roars about to through even more bombs, then dropsa few. A horrified expression crosses his face. "This is the end of me." He says. _ Dumb ass. Don't give up so easily._ I think leaning against the wall. Then Tsuna charges foreward and rapidly puts them out. The flame vanishes on his forehead leaving a panting Tsuna behind. "Y-you saved me?" Gokudera says looking stuned then bows. "Thank you so much for saving me tenth!"

"W-what?"

"Dame-Tsuna, pay attention. In the Mafia when someone loses a fight they become the other persons subordanite."

"I'm leaving." I say sudenly, and brush past them.

"Take-kun are you ok?" Tsuna calls out as I get further away.

"Yeah, i'm good. I scraped my knee in the fall though, and its got dirt in it so i'm going to go wrap it up before it gets infected." I lie through gritted teeth. _Holy fuck that hurts._ "See you."

"Ok bye." Then he turns his attention back to Reborn as the kid hits him.

IN THE AFFIRMERY

I sigh and bite my lip and try to wrap the burns on my arm.

"God Damn it." I say. "I can't do it with one hand." _I guess i'll do it when-_ The door cracks open and I stand going into a defensive position, which I drop seeing Gokudera. "What do you want?" I immediatly demand,_ What can I say. Not getting enough sleep makes me grouchy._

"T-tenth said I should fine you and apologize." He said glaring at me, then he spots my still unwrapped arm and the wrapping around my waist. I hadn't wanted to put my shirt from above my burns, afriad that it would hurt worse with more stuff touching it. "Why the hell didn't you tell the Tenth about that? !" He yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yell at him. "Tsuna has enough on his plate without worrying about me!" He looks stumped. "Plus its not his life! I shouldn't _have_ to tell him every little thing about me!" I get up and walk out of the room, ignoring the pain in my arm and side.

"Just stay out of my fucking way." I say right before I slam the door.

**A/N:**

**Well i think I gave Gokudera a good reason to hate Alex for a while.**

**She really is a grumpy person when tired. XD**

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

I look around the street and sigh frustratedly when I don't see the octopus hair-cut i'm looking for. _Damn! I shouldn't have snapped at him. Now I feel guilty._ I look around again. _How is it that NOBODY ever mentions were Gokudera lives in the fucking anime? Maybe I should have red the manga... At least I would know more about these things. _

"Yo, Yamamoto!" I hear a voice yell, I look over my shoulder and see one of the guys from the baseball team. _Damn! These people pop up everwhere! It's kinda creepy_... The boy, Jay, drops his arm over my shoulders. I stiffen as his arm brushes the burns from Gokudera's bombs. "What's up? How come you weren't at Baseball practice?"

"I was doing something." I say and duck from under his arm and start walking in the opposite direction, he follows me.

""Woah, slow down! We were talking to you. So what were you doing that was so important that you had to miss practice?" My eyebrow twitches.

"Stuff that doesn't have anything to you, so i'm _not _going to tell you." I said in a bored tone, while my eyes flicker for an escape route. When I find none I settle for leaning against a wall, Jay stops infront of me.

"Actually," Jay says in a low, menacing tone. "Seeming how you missed pratice, which _does_, in fact, affect me." _Oh, bring it on bitch! You've pissed me off for two years, it's about time I told you to fuck off._

"You may be on the team but your not the caption, so that _means _I dont have to tell you _shit_." His face tightens, then his arm slams out and hits the side of the wall next to my face, his fist grazing my left cheek a bit, I force myself not to flinch and I meet his gaze.

"I'm the assistant caption that means-"

"Nothing absolutley nothing! I don't have to take this shit from you people every time I miss a practice!" I yell getting fed up, staring him down even though i'm shorter and leaning against a wall.

"Yamamoto?" I turn to see Gokudera staring at us with a face thats somewhere between shock and irritation. His eyes take in the situation as Jay slowly takes his arm from the wall.

"Hello Gokudera-kun. How are you?" He gives me an odd look.

"Fine, I was looking for you. The Tenth needs to speak with you and I said I would go out and find you." He says in an unusally calm, cold voice, I nod and walk away from Jay, his hand snakes out and grabs my arm. I hiss out a breath and turn around punch him square across the jaw with my right hand. He lets go of my arm and stumbles to the ground in shock.

"Listen up and listen well you bastard!" I hiss venomisly. "I don't owe you an explanation, and your never going to get one! I quit, i'm not going to be on a team that doesn't respect me because i'm a girl, then turns around and expects me to win the games for them! Rot in hell you bastards!" I turn and walk over to Gokudera, I jerk my head to the left and we leave before Jay can even stand up. We walk for a few streets in total silence.

"What was that about?" Gokudera says, anger filling his voice, I swallow nervously.

"That was Jay being a bastard."

"Why?" I look over at him and he's glaring at me, I shrug.

"I missed practice yesterday, he asked why and I refused to tell him. He punched a wall."

"He clipped you, your cheeks bruising."

"Really? Oh well, anyway. You showed up, he grabbed my arm. I punched him in the jaw. It was worth it even though my hand hurts like a bitch." I sigh. "Anyway about yesterday... i'm sorry." He blinks at me in shock. I see him take a deep breath and explain before he starts yelling. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have yelled at you when I wasn't angry with you. I was irritated at myself for getting hurt, I was in pain from the burns and I was tired. But that doesn't give me the right to yell at you when you were trying to appologize." I say and look away from him and stare around us.

"At least we're even now."

"Huh?" I look at him and see that he's glaring at the ground.

"I kinda deserved it, after all I _did_ hurt you." He says gruffly.

"...Oh, well. How about we start over?" He looks at me and gesters for me to elaborate. "We didn't start off on the right foot, so we start over. I mean if you want we can argue. I wouldn't mind that, Tsuna doesn't like arguing that much, so he's out of the question."

"Your an idiot." He growls and I grin.

"Yup."

"Fine." He conceids and I fist pump.

"Oh and what does Tsuna want?" He looks at me in ashtonishment.

"You really are stupid aren't you?"

"I perfer oblivious."

"I made that up. You looked like you were about to get beat up and that would upset the Tenth so I said he needed you."

"Oh... I feel stupid now."

"You are."

"Also, please don't tell Tsuna that I quit the Baseball team yet."

"Why not? The Tenth should know." I snort at this.

"He'll get the ridiculous notion that it's somehow his fault. Plus I want him to hear about it from me."

"Oh, fine. I won't tell if he doesn't ask." He agrees grudgingly.

"Anyway see you, Octopus Head!" I yell and run away from him. Grinning as I hear him yell insults back at me.

NEXT DAY

"Hey Tsu-chan!" I yell in Tsuna's ear and I giggle when he jumps. I lay my right arm over his shoulder and smile at him.

"IDIOT!" Gokudera yells and I jump. _I didn't notice he was there. He can be quiet sometimes. It's a miricale._ "Get your hands off the Tenth!" I tilt my head to the side and ignore Tsuna's attempt to calm Gokudera down.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because dirt like you shouldn't touch the Tenth!" He yells reaching in his shirt and pulls out some bombs. I smirk, then start laughing in an oblivious tone.

"Fireworks again! Their so pretty when they go 'Boom'~" I say in between my laughter.

"I don't see why Tenth let a moron like you join the family! Your just a Baseball-idiot!" He yells and I grin.

"Awww does Octopus-head want to play baseball with me?" I ask in a singsong voice, I watch in amusement as Gokudera's face turned red in rage.

"You Bitch! I told you not to call me that yesterday!"

"So? I though you only ment for yesterday." I say with a shrug. His eyebrow twitches.

"Yesterday? And why do you have a bruise on you cheek? Also whats with the bandages on your arm, Takeshi?" Tsuna asks and both Gokudera and I freeze.

"I-i-i-she-we!" Gokudera blurts/stutters and I sigh.

"What he means is we met yesterday while we were walking around I called him that. As for the bruise, I walked into somthing." _Technically._ "As for the bandages... I got them in baseball practice?" _Oh wow even I could tell that was a lie, and obviously Tsuna could too._

"Your going to tell me th truth during lunch." He says and I start to protest.

"Could you move?" says a snarky voice behind us, We all turn and see Hana and Kyoko. Hana crosses her arms.

"Awww he's so cute! Is he your little brother Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko says crouching down infront of Tsuna. I look down and see Lambo clutching Tsuna's leg like a life line. _When the hell did he show up? Though kyoko is right, he's adorable little thing._

"N-no that's not it!"

"How old are you little boy? Whats your name?"

"Lambo." He sniffles. _Awwwwww._ I open my backpack and take out some chocolate. _It was supposed to keep me up during third period... but oh well._ I crouch down as well.

"Hey Lambo do you want some chocolate?" His large green eyes roam over me, then over the chocolate. He nods and I hand it to him.

"Haha! Lambo-sama has the chocolate!" He yell waving it triumphantly. "Lambo-sama thanks Nee-chan!" _Nee-chan? W-what the hell?_ Tsuna laughs.

"Awww look Take-kun is a big sister." I look up at him, I can feel my face turn red..

"S-shut up!" Tsuna laughs harder.

"Idiot! Don't tell the Tenth what to do!"

"Hibari-san is coming!" Someone yells.

"You don't think he'll hurt that kid do you?" Hibari walks closer.

"I'll take him home right now!" Tsuna manages to yell, turning around and fleeing down the hall.

"Lambo-sama will miss you Nee-chan!" I hear Lambo yell, I sigh.

"Wait for me Tenth!" Gokudera yells, chasing after them.

"Your not going with them, Yamamoto-kun?" Kyoko says tilting her head.

"Nah, they can handle themselfs," _kinda. _"Anyway just call me Takeshi, Only people I don't like call me Yamamoto."

"Then how come we're just now calling you 'Takeshi'?" Hana asks, hands on her hips. I smirk.

"This is the first time we have ever talked, didn't you notice Hana?" I say.

"Your crowding." Hibari says standing behind Hana and glaring at me.

"We sure are!" I say blasting a big sweet smile at him. I turn Hana and Kyoko around and start pushing them towards the door. "Come on, Hana, Kyoko. Lets go in the classroom before the big bad wolf gets us." I say and duck the tonfa that's aimed at my head, it hits my arm and I stumble. _Damn that hurt!_

"Herbivore, whats wrong with your arm?" _Fuck, another one?_

"None of your buissness. Also the longer you talk to me the longer you crowd." I point out and he walks away.

DURING LUNCH

So what happend yesterday?" Tsuna asks immediatly, Gokudera gives me a 'you tell him or i'll tell him look.' I flick him off.

"Don't flick me off you idiot!"

"When I went to the infermary the other day it was actually to put some bandages on my arm and waist, I had gotten some burns from Gokudera's bombs."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because i've gotten worse boo boo's from cats. Anyway, the bruise is from yesteraday. One of the boys from the baseball team asked me why I missed practice the other day, he asked why and I refused to tell him. He punched a wall."

"He clipped you." Gokudera growls. "You seem to forget that part, idiot!"

"He clipped me, If he would have been aiming at my face he would have hit it, and be nursing sore balls right about now. He was aiming to intimidate not seriously get himself injured."

"Himself injured?"

"I would have beat the living shit out of him in addition to kicking him in the nuts. Oh well, anyway. Gokudera showed up, I tried to leave, Jay grabbed my arm. I punched him in the jaw." Tsuna shakes his head and sighs. He reaches for his lunch, and opening it. Three birds suddenly fall from the sky.

"HOLY SHIT! Did those birds just die! Tenth get away from there!" Gokudera yells. I grab a pencil from my backpack and start poking the birds.

"I think their dead." I say and feel someone pull me away from the birds. "Tsu-chan stop being so overprotective."

"No, and you can't make me either." He says childishly.

"So Gokudera-kun, how did this happen?" He give me a 'what the hell' look.

"What te hell?! How the fuck would I know?!" He yells.

"I thought you were smart. Guess I was wrong." He starts shaking his fist at me.

"I am smart! But even I can't say why birds just fall out of the sky!"

"Hayato, you shouldn't yell at your friends." A soft voice repremands. Gokudera spins around.

"This idiot is not my friend! Get it straight you- Aniki!" He makes a gurggiling sound and falls to the ground, clucthing his stomach. _ Hehe thats funny._

"Who are you?" Tsuna asks looking between Gokudera and the woman, who I know to be Bianchi.

"She's Poison Scorpian Bianchi. An assasion. She's Gokudera's older sister. She's also my forth lover." _EWWWWWW, I'm totally blocking this conversation out. _I turn and crouch down, and promtly start poking Gokudera with a pencil.

5 minites later

"Takeshi, lets get Gokudera to the nurse." Tsuna nods and I start lifting him up. I wrap his arm over my neck and wrap my arm around him waist, Tsuna does the same, and we start walking towards the infirmary. When we get there Tsuna opens the door and quickly helps me carry Gokudera to the bed.

"I'll go get a nurse."

"Thanks." Tsuna says and sits down next to him. I sigh and start jogging around the school.

"Herbivore, class is in session." Hibari says appearing next to me, I jump.

"Fuck! Oh it's just you Hibari. Do you know were a nurse is? None are in the infurmary."

"The office." He says and diappears.

"Creepy bastard." I walk to the office and open the doors. "Is the nurse in here, theres a sick student in the infurmary."

"No she went home early, she caught the flu." _HAHA poor Gokudera, gosh that just funny._

"Thanks." I turn and walk out. "Oh well, he'll get better sooner or later." I pass the home econmics room and see all the girls in their baking. "Oops... I forgot i'm supposed to be in class. Oh well might as well skip the rest of the day." I say and start wakling towards the front doors.

**A/N:**

**yay another super long chap!**

**The reason I didn't show Alex in the cake giving part was two reasons**

**1 she's a girl that i cant imagine baking. Its too domesticated. sorry.**

**2 Gokudera is not there and only he shall eat anything she bakes.**

**Mwahahahaha Giggles.**

**Anyway review if you have anything to say. Cuz the reviews make me happy and want to write more.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: WARNING TALK OF BRA'S**

"We dont want Dame Tsuna on our team!" I hear a voice snap at someone. _Great I leave for 3 minutes to go get changed and the rest of the team that i'm on has already picked its people and now their arguing over which team Tsuna should be on. _I walk a few steps closer and watch how with each word Tsuna gets a little bit sadder_. Now I see why Hibari is constantly beating up peopple. Their annoying._

"Maa maa, Tsuna can just be on our team." I say walking foreward and throwing an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Take-kun?"

"Hush Tsu-chan."

"But what ever team Dame Tsuna's on always losses!" One kid complains.

"Then we just try our best to make sure the other team doesn't hit, ne?" I ask tilting my head. A few sigh.

"Fine." The team caption says with a sigh.

**TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE GAME!**

"Thanks alot Dame Tsuna! Becasue of you we lost the game! You can clean up by yourself!" I hear a student yell in the girls changing room._ Damn, that kid has a set of lungs on him. Note to self: Scare the puck who said that later. How to do that though?... Oh I know! I'll set Hibari on him! _ I think as I walk out of the changing room, grinning evilly.

"Ne, Tsu-chan! Help has arrived!" I say walking over to him. _I hate wearing skirts I can't jog in this thing._ I pick up one of the rakes that someone dropped and walk over to Tsuna. Tsuna looks over at me.

"Take-kun, I can clean up here, besides don't you have baseball practice?" Tsuna asks and I stiffen, _Oops, I forgot to tell him..._

"About that..." I trail of and Tsuna gives a sigh of exaspearation.

"What did you do now?" I gape at him.

"W-what m-makes you t-think i-its my fault? !" I splutter at him, Tsuna rolls his eyes.

"It usually is."

"B-but this time it wasn't!" Tsuna raises an eyebrow. _Damn him, i wish i could do that._

"Oh? Do tell?"

"W-well... I quit." I smirk as Tsuna's jaw drops and points a finger at me.

"I knew it was your fault!"

"It was no my fault!"

"You quit didn't you?"

"Well yeah but-"

"See your fault."

"But they were being sexist assholes and I finally got tired of it!" Tsuna gives me a look.

"I know your not telling me all of the story."

"Jay threatended me, like i told you last week and I got pissed off and quit. Simple as that. End of story." Tsuna sighs.

"I beleive you."

"As you should! Its the truth after all!" Tsuna laughs at me and shoves me playfully, I smirk. "Oh its on!" I say and shove him back making him trip and fall to the ground. "Crap, are you ok?" I say crouching next to him.

"Fine!" Tsuna yells then pushes me over so that we're rolling around on the ground.

"Hey! what the hell?" I yell as we roll over again.

"You pushed me to the ground, so now i'm teaching you a lesson!" He growls playfully and I roll my eyes. Trying, and failing, to pin me to the ground.

"Yeah right, you teaching me a lesson. Even Reborn would laugh his ass off." I say squirming away as he tries to poke me in my side.

"Why is that?" He says, not really paying attention.

"Because the thought of you teaching someone is funny." Tsuna glares, read pouts, and stop in my roll. And sits on my stomach. "W-what the hell? Get off!" I yell trying to get him off of me.

"Take it back!"

"If you get off of me I will!"

"No I think i'll punish you by sitting on you." Tsuna says and smirks.

"Tsuna!" I whine and plop my head back to the ground, closeing my eyes, and placing an arm behind my head.

"T-tenth? Baseball Idiot?" I raise my head and open one eye long enough to see Gokudera standing there looking confused.

"Yo, Gokudera-kun. Think you can get Tsuna off of me?"

"Idiot you probaly deserve it!" He yells. Tsuna gets off of me, stands, then extends a hand to me. I take it and stand, trying to brush off all the excess dirt, but failing miserably.

"Take-kun did deserve it." Tsuna says, agreeing with Gokudera. I pout at him and turn away with a 'hmph'. "Were are you going?"

"To grab a spare shirt from my locker and change. If Hibari sees me covered in dirt he'll kill me. Personly I don't feel like dying." I say and look at my shirt which is now a dull red-ish brown color. (**A/n: thats what color baseball field dirt is, right?**)

"Oh, but its after school now. I don't think Hibari-san will be mad at you for leaving in dirty cloths."

"Just let her Tenth, it doesn't matter if she gets beat up by that man." I send Gokudera a lare but other than that ignore him.

"Yeah, but after PE i ahve detention for falling asleep in class then telling the teacher I didn't care about said class." I say rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, while Tsuna just shakes his head.

"Why am I freinds with you again?"

"Because your life would be boring and you would be lonely without me."

"Tch! I'm here with the Tenth! So he wouldn't be lonely!" Gokudera yells.

"He has a point." Tsuna says with a small smirk when I frown at him.

"Fine be like that, next time I won't even offer to help. Bye." I say and walk away going to my locker.

Once I get to my locker, I open it and to my surprise something falls out. I bend down and pick it up realizing its a letter. I open it with a sigh, hoping its not a love letter.

_Dear Yamamoto Takeshi,_

_ Please meet me on the roof tomarrow during lunch._

_ Please meet their alone. I would really like to speek with you alone._

_Your Secret Adamirer_

_Err... If i'm not mistaken thats a love letter. _Is my first thought. _Wait! What the hell? I am a girl, what kind of girl gets love letters? Then again there is a first time for everything. I've never even been confesed to before._ Is my second thought.

"Stupid boys, I hate all of them." I grumble and change my shirt, not bothering to tuck it in this time.

**NEXT DAY RIGHT AFTER THE BELL RINGS FOR LUNCH**

"Ok lets go to the roof." Tsuna says, grabbing his bento. "It should be dry by now." _Though lasts nights storm was really loud._

"U-um, Tsu-chan?" I ask heisantly.

"Yeah, Take-kun." He says giving me a concerned look, I hardly ever stutter.

"Do you think you and Gokudera-kun could wait down here for about five minutes?"

"Why?"

"Yeah! Why should the Tenth have to wait for you?" Gokudera yells, attracting peoples attention.

"Because, I got a note in my locker yesterday, asking to meet the person up their. By myself though."

"Please calm down Gokudera-kun, I don't mind waiting. Do you? Plus its only for a few minutes."

"Thanks. See you in a few." I say and walk out.

**ON ROOFTOP**

We are standing next to the railing for a few seconds before the boy talks.

"Hello, you must be Yamamoto Takeshi." The boy says as I study him. . He has green hair, which makes me think of Fran, and white eyes, which creep me out. He's also tall, like really really tall. I'm only a few inches shorter then Gokudera and this boy is still taller than me by like a foot, he's also very muscular, plus his body language just screams irritated. Registering what he just said I furrow my eye brows. My mind screaming 'BAD NEWS!' in big bold letters.

"Yes, yes I am. So how may I help you?" _It's better to be polite when faceing an unknown and maybe potental threat, then be rude and get my ass kicked, again._

"My name is Shiro. I'm Jay's older brother." _Uh-oh. Probaly best to play it stupid for now. _I send a deceptivley sweet smile towards him.

"Really? How is Jay-kun?" I say letting a bit of concern touch my tone.

"He has a cracked jaw! He told me that you did it." I tilt my head to the side and play innocent. _Oops, I had only ment to give him a bruise._

"What do you mean Shiro-kun? Why would Jay-kun say that? I though we were friends." I say and make myself frown sadly.

"Drop the act you bitch! I know you hit Jay!" He yells and I stare at him, unconcerned with his out burst.

"Why is it that boys always call names? I only thought that girls went for verbal abuse." And duck as Shiro throughs a punch at me. "And for your information, Jay was harrasing me!" I say backing up from another punch, him missing me by a few inches. _Fuck! He punches fast!_ I take a swing of my own and clip his side. _Though he slower at dodging._ I try to twist out of the way of the next blow, but it hits me square in the stomach. I cough as I try to regain my breath, turning, trying to get to the roof door. Shiro grabs my collar and lifts me clear off the ground.

"You little bitch!" Shiro snarls. "Your going to pay for hitting me." He says shaking me so I swing back and forth like a doll. _I wish I wouldv'e worn that stupid jacket over my shirt, then I wouldv'e been able slip out of it and ran._ I kick backwards, hoping to hit him, no such luck. I reach up and try to pry his fingers from my shirt and fail.

"Damnit let me go you asshole!" I yell and gasp when he punches me in the back. "Fuck!" I hiss out as he punches me again. "Let me go!"

"Shut the hell up!" He yells as the roof door swings open.

"Takeshi!"

"Tsuna?" I ask confused, then shake my head. "I got this. Now shoo."

"Shut up, Baseball idiot! Tenth is trying to be nice!" Gokudera says looking pissed. I sigh in irritation._ I was hopeing I would have to do this. _I think as I start unbuttening the botten of my shirt while Shiro is dstracted, I slip out of my shirt right as he realizes what i'm doing. _Is this how Tsuna feels, when he runs around in his underwear? _I fold my arms over my chest, it doesn't matter that my sports bra is basically a shirt by itself, it's still weird. **(A/N: She has one of those bras you see women jogging around in, while not wearing an atuall shirt**.)

"Stop looking at me up pervert!" I snarl at Shiro as he moves, once again, between me and my friends.

"Shut up you bitch! I wasn't done teaching you a lesson!"

"Leave her alone!" I hear Tsuna yell, I can tell Gokudera say something as well but I can't hear it, though it sounds threatening. Shiro ignors them and and shoves me back a few steps, still holding my shirt. Which proves to be my downfall, literally. When he pushes me, I slip on the still wet roof, which causes me to fall against the railng, which is very old and breaks, causing me to fall through the rail and off the roof.

"Takeshi!" I hear Tsuna scream and then a gunshot. Suddenly Tsuna is there, with his flame on his forehead. He catches me, even though we're in midair, and carries me bridal style. I feel the impact as he hits the ground, Tsuna's flame vanish's and places me on the ground.

"A-a-a-are you ok, Takeshi?" I nod swallowing.

"Tenth! Yamamoto! Are you ok?" Gokudera yells bursting outside.

"Yeah we're ok Gokuder-kun." Tsuna says with a faint smile, his gaze travels to me and his face flushes and Tsuna looks to the side. I look down, _oh. I don't have a shirt on._ I fold my arms over my chest again, and look to the roof. Shiro is staring own at us.

"HEY YOU JACKASS! GIVE ME MY SHIRT BACK!" I roar at the top of my lungs. Tsuna and Gokudera jump back in shock. Shiro looks at me and takes my shirt in both hands and rips it in half, then drops my shirt. The two pieces flutter in the wind before falling in some mud puddles. "You bastard! I'm going to kick your ass!" I yell starting to march to the door but a pair arms around my waist stop me. "Tsuna let me go!" I yell, trying to get out of his arms.

"Damn it! Stop squirming!" Gokudera yells in my ear. Surprise make me stop stuggling.

"Gokudera-kun?" I look up at him shocked. He lets go of me and backs up a few paces.

"You just got the shit beat out of yourself! There are bruises up an down your back! Let the Tenth or me handle beating the shit out of that guy!" Gokudera yells and I take a step back.

"Takeshi, your hurt and mad, don't do somthing you'll regret." Tsuna says a caring look on his face.

"You guys suck. Your making me feel guilty." I grumble and look to the side, Tsuna laughs softley. "Fine, i'll see you tomarrow. I need to get another shirt."

"Don't you have one in your locker?" Tsuna asks tilting his head to the side, unawear he is still in his underwear.

"No I took wore it home yesterday because someone pushed me into the dirt." I say with a pointed stare at Tsuna, who sticks his tounge out at me. I hear Gokudera sigh before he tosses his shirt at me, it lands on my head. (**A/N: He wears another shirt under his uniform or atleast he did in the anime**) I pull it off and tilt my head at him. His cheeks pink alittle.

"The Tenth would worry if you walk home half naked." He mutters.

"Thanks." I say sliping the shirt on and buttening it up. _Dang he's big, his shirt is almost goes past my skirt._

"Yeah, whatever. I want my shirt back tomarrow." He mutters. "Tenth, i'll go get your spare cloths." He bows to Tsuna and walks away. Tsuna looks between me and Gokudera then smirks.

"What ever your about to say, I do not want to hear." I say. "See you tomarrow, Tsu-chan." I say and start walking home. _Well today sucked._

_But on the bright side that note wasn't a love letter._

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updateing for a while, I had trouble figuring out what to do with this chapter. **

**Also I was thinking about giving Alex a pet, like a real one. What should it be? Reveiw or Pm what you think it should be. **

**I realized while typing i havent said what Takeshi/Alex looks like now. **

**She has really long black hair that reaches her back, thats always in a pony tail, her bangs are held in place by blue hair clips. She is a few inches shorter than Gokudera, but a few taller then Tsuna. She never wears the female jacket over her butten up shirt, and she ties her neck bow around her waist like a belt and then ties it into a bow. **

**Thanks to all those who have followed, faved and reveiwed.**

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IN REGARDS OF UPDATING.**

**1 WEEK AFTER FALLING OFF THE ROOF **

"Hey Take-kun, sorry for the wait!" Tsuna says running out his front door.

"Don't worry about it Tsuna." I say

"Eh, what's wrong?" I look at him, surprised. _How did he know?_

"Why would something be wrong?" I ask, watching in very slight amusemnet as Tsuna's eyebrows furrow.

"You called me Tsuna." I give him my 'So what' look and he sighs. "We're not arguing. You call me Tsuna when we're arguing or your upset about somthing. Plus since you fell off of the roof," I flinch at this, "you have been acting wierd. Don't even deny you have bags under your eyes, because I can see them. Oh, and I also haven't seen you eat anything in a week, and you always eat lunch because you don't have time for breakfast."

"Wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?" I ask in a very weak attempt to change the topic. Tsuna sighs in fustrastion, then kisses the ground as Reborn kicks the back of his head.

"Good job Dame-Tsuna, it's a bosses job to know when somthings wrong with his family."

"I already told you! I'm not going to be the boss!" He says, but Reborn and I ingnore him.

"Reborn, you should stop hurting him, eventually your going to give Tsuna brain damage." I say as I help Tsuna off the ground.

"So whats wrong?" He asks rubbing the back of his head.

"Your a persisstent one, aren't you?" I ask in a dry tone looking away from him. _ I can't tell him. _

"Yes, now tell me."

"No."

"Hello!" A voice yells. I jump and look up. And there in all of her weird glory is Haru._ Why on earth is she standing on a wall?_

"My name is Mura Haru." She says with a blush on her face.

"I know aboout you your from this house right?" Reborn says pointing to some random house. _Thats __**so **__creepy!_

"Would you be my friend?" Haru asks with a smile.

"Sure."

"Ha hie!" She says and falls off the wall and does a flip, landing on her feet. _ She scares me already._

"Umm! I know this rather sudden, but can you hug me like this?" She says hugging herself.

"Don't touch me so easily-"

"Eh?"

"Because I'm a hitman." I giggle queitly as Tsuna's jaw drops and Haru stops and stares.

"Hey Reborn! Don't just say that kind of thing in the middle of the street!" Tsuna yells as Haru raises her hand to smack Tsuna and I grap her wrist just before it hits his face. "Takeshi?"

"She was about to hit you, you should pay better attention Tsuna." I say as I let go of Haru's arm. She ignores me.

"You bastard! What are you teaching him?"

"Huh? No! That-"

"Babies are angles with pure hearts!" _Hah! Good thing Reborns not a real baby. Though, he tecnically is a baby. Maybe he's a midget? _She makes a grab for Tsuna's shirt but I gently smack her hands away. She glares at me before continueing her rant. "Are you destroying that lovely pureness with your rotten heart! ?"

"It's not that... We're haveing some misunderstandings!" Tsuna says panicing.

"What misunderstandings?!"

"I didn't teach him any assasination techniques!"

"Your a liar! Your Reborns big brother!"

"We're not siblings!"

"Then your a bigger bastard! Making someone else's baby a devil! Listen, your not allowed to see Reborn anymore! Your a bad influence on him!" _Yeah, because it's Tsuna thats the influience on Reborn. _Tsuna backs up, probaly still wondering what the hell is going on.

"That wouldn't work." Reborn says, causing Haru to look at him in shock.

"That's right, you explain it to her. She won't listen to me." Tsuna mutters, sulkingly.

"It's my job to raise Tsuna. He's the tenth boss of the mafia. We can't be seperated until then." Reborn says in a matter of fact voice. Haru makes a move punch Tsuna, but I move Tsuna out of way.

"You bastard! Stop teaching him this stuff!"

"What makes you think it was Tsuna's ideal for the game their playing anyway?" I ask getting fed up with this.

"Eh?"

"Babies have immaginations, do they not? Reborn couldv'e say somthing like that on TV. So don't blame somthing on someone if you don't know the whole story." Haru stares at me then 'hmph's' angerly.

"How do I know that you didn't just liar and you ruining Reborn innocence?!" _Reborn has innocence? That's a first._ I take deep breath, trying not to yell at the girl.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care if you believe me or not." I say glaring at her, then awitch my gaze to Tsuna. "Tsuna, try not get beat up. I'll see you at school." I say and walk off.

_I just don't have the energy to deal with this bullshit today. Sorry Tsuna._

**2 DAYS LATER**

I don't bother hiding the yawn that comes out in the middle of the teaches lecture, she stops and glares at me.

"Yamamoto, pay attention!" She snaps, then returns to her lecture. I roll my eyes and suppress the urge to yawn just to piss her off. _I have to get some sleep tonight. I've been running off of caffine and 30 min. catnaps for the last nine days. I should probally eat to, Pops and Tsuna aren't worried but they'll notice soon that I haven't eaten in a week, just been drinking vitamin water._ I raise my hand when the teacher turns around and asks of there are any questions, she sighs when she sees my hand.

"Yes Yamamoto?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She starts to nod, then the bell rings. "Nevermind." I stand and start walking towards the door, only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder, I sigh quietly.

"Hey Tsu-chan!" I say with the brightest smile I can muster as I turn to face Tsuna. Gokudera is standing behind Tsuna, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. _Probaly with the fact he's within five foot radius of me._

"Take-kun, do you want to come over and do homework with Gokudera-kun and me? We're going to work on math tonight and I saw you fell asleep during math class today." _And yesterday._

"But Tenth-!"

"I would love to. And don't worry Gokudera, i'll be out of your hair within an hour." I say cutting him off."

"Dame-Tsuna, finish your homework by dinner. Or else." Reborn says appearing on Tsuna's head. Tsuna flinches at the initial contact but nods after a second.

"Ok Reborn."

"Reborn-san! How are you today?" Gokudera asks, wanting to get in Reborns good books.

"Fine." Reborns eyes trail over Gokudera for a moment, before turning his acessing gaze to me. "Yamamoto Takeshi."

"What?"

"You idiot! Don't be so rude to Reborn-san!" Gokudera yells, then stomps forward and slams his fist down on my head. I hiss out in pain and grab my head.

"You bastard!" I yell and stomp down on his foot as hard as possible. Gokudera grabs his foot and hops around.

"What the fuck, you bitch?!"

"Guys please stop!" Tsuna yells standing between us.

"Yes Tenth." Gokudera says and looks down at the ground like a scolded child. "Whatever the Tenth commands." He mumbles and I snort in scorn.

"Yes, heaven forbid you ever think for yourself."

"Takeshi." Tsuna snaps, I rub a hand over my face.

"I'll see you tomarrow."

"Your not going to study with us tonight?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Well i'll meet you at your house in 20. I need to change out of this uniform."

"Ok see you there."

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER.

"Done." I claim laying down my pencil. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Haru, who came over and butted her way into the study group, look over at me in shock and disbelief.

"How can a dumbass like you be finished already?" Gokudera asks and snatches my foreoffered paper to him.

"Probaly because i'm smarter than you think." I mutter as Gokudera reads through it.

"It's ...right." He says looking at me in shock.

"No dip, I wouldn't do the worksheet wrong on purpose." He opens his mouth to retort as the door bursts open to revel Lambo.

'Muwahaha! The great Lambo-sama is here!" He yells, running around. Gokudera stands up and pulls out his dynamite and Haru squels in happiness at how cute Lambo is.

"Lambo, you shouldn't be up here right now. We're doing homework." Tsuna says, rubbing his forehead in exasspeartion. "Gokudera-kun please don't throw those."

"Hai, Tenth."

If you want i'll take him to the store for a bit. That way you can finish your homework." I offer, feeling that I should help out because I nkow I haven't been the most pleasent to be around lately. Tsuna sends me a gratefull look. "I'll go tell Mama." I say and pick Lambo, who's bouncing around in exitment, up and carry him down the stairs.

"Ara? Takeshi-kun, why are you carrying Lambo?" Nana asks as I enter the kitchen.

"I was going to walk with Lambo to the store because Tsuna needs to finish his homework. If it's okay with you that is."

"Oh that fine dear, but don't you have to finish your homework?"

"Nope. I finished it already. See you in a bit." I say and walk Lambo to the store down the street.

ON THE WAY BACK FROM THE STORE

"Who has candy? Lambo-sama has candy~ Who has candy? Lambo-sama has candy~" Lambo chants while walkin down the street, his bag of candy balanced on his head. _I feel the beginings' of another headache coming on. _I swing my bag back and forth a little.

"Lambo, could you be a little queiter, please?"

"Yes, nee-chan!" _Thats not realy quieter._

"Herbivores, your disturbing the peace." I sigh and turn around. _Dddaaammnnn._ I moan in my head. "For distirbing the peace you shall be bitten to death!" Hibari darts foreward and I stumble back, trying to avoid the blow.

"Nee-chan!" I hear Lambo yell as I get hit in the face, blood starts pouring down tmy nose.

"Herbivore, you usually can dodge better than this." Hibari growls narrowing his eyes. I glare at him and pinch my nose trying to stop the bleeding._ At least he didn't hit me hard enough to break it. _"Stop fooling around." He swings his tonfa again and it hits my upraised arm this time. _I heard the crack but I didn't feel it. Am I __**that **__tired?_ I look over my shoulder as I hear a clanking noise. Lambo had brought out the Ten Year Bazooka and tripped causeing it to fall to the ground. Lambo picks it up and aims it at me. _Fuck!_

"Don't worry Nee-chan! Lambo-sama will save you from the scary person!" Lambo screams and I move towards him.

"Wait! Don't pull-!" Lambo pulls the trigger and I'm engulfed in pink smoke.

I cough as the pink smoke invades my lungs, covering my nose and mouth with my uningured arm, letting out a painful and bloody sneeze.

"Takeshi?" I look up to see that the smoke has cleared and i'm sitting in a chair.I look for the person who spoke and I see that a man with untameable spikey brown hair is halfway risen from his chair and that everyone else in the room is staring at me. I recognize a Ten year later Gokudera, who is sitting next to me, staring in shock and suprisingly hot. _That's if you like the badboy look, which I totally don't. Really I don't!_ A Ten year later Hibari,_ who really is as cute as the episodes in the future._ Ten year later Lambo, who is asleep. I see Ryohei, who looks the same. And a future version of Chrome. _Oh that means that the guy standing is Tsuna._ I tilt my head, aware that blood is still running from it.

"You've gotten taller Tsuna." I say in a nasely voice.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Gokudera yells, being the first to recover. Tsuna just opens and closes his mouth.

"And here I was hoping you had gotten smarter." I say and press my sleeve against my nose, I move my hurt arm to point at Hibari. "You on the other hand. I am totally going to kick you ass when I get home!" I yell.

"Hn."

"Fucking bastard." I growl at him.

"Ok, Takeshi just calm down and explain what happend and why you have a bloody nose." Tsuna says, finally regaining the ability to function.

"This bastard decided that he was going to attack me just because I was 'disturbing the peace'. I was walking down the street you asshole!" I snarl pulling my hand away from my nose, it had stopped bleeding. "Then the fucktard decides that giving me a bloody nose wasn't good enough and hits me again!"

"Calm down Takeshi." Tsuna says in a placating maner, he turn and looks at the rest of the group. "We'll continue this meeting in an hour." They nod and leave, exept Gokudera.

"I remeber now, it was the first time we ever saw your TYL self. **(A/n: got tired of putting Ten year later. Sorry**.) Lambo dropped the bazooka or somthing and you stayed for about an hour before you switched back." Tsuna says and Gokudera laughs.

"It was amusing. Your TYL self was shocked that she tranported back so suddenly." Gokudera says.

"Shut the hell up Gokudera!"

"Calm down Takeshi." Tsuna says grinning.

"Whats so funny?"

"It's been awhile scince we last saw you blow up like this."

"Really, how long?"

"About three years." My jaw drops, makeing Tsuna and Gokudera laugh again.

"Anyway how are things?" _Maybe I __**can **__change things._

"Fine."

"No rival families trying to kill us?"

"Nope. Well atleast none that need to be worried about." Tsuna says with a smile.

"That's because we're still stronger then all those bastards, Tenth!" I laugh queitly at Gokudera and collapse back in the chair._ Oh thank god I was begining to worry. I don't want Tsuna to die, and I read online once that Yamamoto falls off the roof in the manga. I was starting to get scared that maybe he would leave for real this time._

"Takeshi?" I blink and realize that I had been starin off into space.

"Heh, sorry I was just thinking about something."

"Idiot, don't think while in the presense of the Tenth." Gokudera says but his voice lacks any of his normal anger. I smirk.

"Atleast I can think."

"Why you-!"

"Hayato." Gokudera looks at Tsuna and nods. "Lets get you to a bathroom so you can wipe up some of that blood then we'll watch a movie or something." I nod and follow Tsuna down a hallway to a bathroom. I walk into the bathroom and open cabnets untill i find one filled with wash cloths and starts wiping the blood off my face. Within a few minites I get all the blood off and walk outside.

"Ok, now that you don't look like you just got the shit beat out of you-"

"But I did." I tell Gokudera. "Were did Tsuna go?" I say looking around.

"Tch. Don't interupt me. I was getting to that!" He growls as we walk downt he hall. "Tenth went to do a few things."

"Isn't it the Right hand mans job to help his boss?"

"Yes." Gokudera grinds his teeth together after he awnsers.

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"I wouldv'e but Tenth wanted me to wait with you."

"Aww your sulking." I tease.

"Am not!" Gokudera angerly replies.

"Come on, you two take for ever!" Tsuna says appearing in a doorway next to us. Tsuna drags us into the dark room and guides us to a couch. "Sit." He orders as he sits down. I sit to his left and lean into the couch, feeling the weight of all of the sleepless days catch up to me. "So how long was it this time?" Tsuna asks suddenly.

"Huh?" I ask groggily as some random movie comes on the TV infront of us.

"You have bags under your eyes and you looked worried and scared. So, when was the last time you have slept longer than 1 hour, in a row, and had a decent meal?"

"About... nine days ago."

"Your an idiot." Gokudera grumbles and I struggle to keep my eyes open.

"I perfer oblivious." I slur out and then yawn. I hear the two laugh.

"Go to sleep Takeshi." I hear two voices whisper as everything goes black.

**A/n:**

**Ok from now on I will try to update every Tuesday because I do have other stories to update. The main reson is my parents are off on Sunday and monday otherwise I would type on those days.**

**Also i was thinking about giving Alex a pet. What do you think?**

**Please Review because it my birthday on sunday and it'll make me very happy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING KINDA FLUFFY **

**With TYL Takeshi**

_Poof!_

I tilt to the side as the obnoxiously pink smoke smoke clears, moving so that the tonfa aimed at me goes past me harmlessly.

"Nee-chan!" I hear the younger Lambo yell. I look around for a moment before I spot him on the ground a few feet away. I look at Hibari and grab his wrist as he swings again.

"Hibari, I'll fight you later. Let me get Lambo to Tsuna's house, ok." I see him narrow his eyes and I breath impatiently through my nose. "I'm going to take Lambo home. Technically i'm not a resident of Namimori, and I'm not making a rucus so you have no reason to attempt to bite me. Goodbye." I release his weapon and walk to pick up the bag that my past self dropped and walk over to Lambo, crouching infront of him, being careful because of my skirt. "Does Lambo want me to carry him back to Tsuna's house?" I ask holding out my arms to the little boy. _Awww he was so cute when he was little!_ I squeal in my mind as Lambo nods and tackles me in his version of a bear hug. I stand and start walking in the direction of Tsuna's house.

"Fine, but when the younger herbivore gets back, I'm biting her to death." Hibari says and I look over my shoulder in time to see him stalk off._ That bastard never changes. He was an asshole in the past and he's still one in the future._

"Nee-chan! Did Lambo-sama do a good job saveing Nee-chan?" Lambo asks looking up at me. I smile at him and ruffle his hair.

"Of course you did Lambo." I coo, turning onto Tsuna's street. "You saved me from the big and scary prefect." I walk up to Tsuna's door and knock.

"Coming!" I hear Nana sing from inside and smile softley. "Hello, can I help you?" She asks looking at me in shock. _Well I am wearing a very formal suit, and carrying Lambo._

"Hello Ma'am, i'm a friend of Takeshi's. She got sick on the way back from the store and called and asked me to take Lambo home. She didn't want Lambo to catch what she had." I saw and watch as Nana's hand flies to her mouth in concern.

"Oh no, is Takeshi-kun ok?"

"She's fine. She'll be fine in a few days." Lambo starts squrimming in my arms.

"Mama, Lambo-sama is hungry!" Nana reaches forward and takes Lambo from my arms.

"calm down Lambo dinner is ready. Would you like to eat dinner with us? Any friend of Takeshi-kun's is welcome in our house." Nana says giving a sweet smile, I smile warmly back.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I have some friends I need to meet up with. Have a nice night. Bye Lambo-chan, be good for Sawada-san." I say and Lambo waves.

"Bye Nee-chan! Lambo-sama will be great for Mama!" Lambo says proudly while puffing out his small chest. This causes me to giggle softley while Nana pats his head. I turn and act like i'm walking down the street until I hear the front door shut. I then walk to the back yard then to the tree beside Tsuna's window. I look down at my outfit and sigh,_ Tsuna will kill me if I ruin another suit._ I kick off my black heels and stuff them into the jacket pocket. I take off my suits jacket, revealing my deep blue button down shirt and lighter blue tie, plaing my jacket over my shoulder so it won't fall. I flick a peice of my waist length hair out of my eyes, then reach up to the first branch and easily pull myself up. _This was harder when I was littler. It's not fun if it's easy_. I pout as I reach the branch by Tsuna's window. _Now how to get their attention._ I stare at the small group around the table, Tsuna suddenly looks up and around.

"Tenth are you ok? What's wrong?" Hayato's voice is muffled.

"I feel like someone is stareing at me." Tsuna says, also muffled, Hayato stands immedietly and scans the room. I smirk, _Well I guess it's time to make myself known._ I balance myself carfully as I walk on the branch to get closer to the window. I kneel slightly when I reach the end of the branch, or as far out as the branch can hold my weight, about a foot from the window they still don't see me. I reach foreward and knock on the window, causing Tsuna, Hayato, and Haru to jump up, then look at the window in shock. Hayato jumps infront of Tsuna in a protective jesture, bringing out his bombs.

"Gokudera-kun I don't think she's a threat." Comes Tsunas muffled voice, standing as well, he walks over to the window and opens it.

"Tsuna I need you to take a step back or I'll hit you as I come in." He nods and moves out of the way. I back up a little and take a deep breath and dive foreward. I easily clear the window then tuck and roll so I don't bust my head open. I stand up and look at the shocked faces of the young versions of my family. I smirk as I feel a weight on my shoulder and the metalic cold of a gun barrel against my temple. "Ne, Reborn, I understand that you wouldn't trust a strange person, normally that is. But do you think you can make an exeption for a old friend of Tsuna's."

"Eh? An old friend of mine? But I don't have any friends in their twenties."

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna."

"H-hai." Tsuna says pouting. Hayato on the other hand is staring, cough cough glaring cough cough, at me intently. I sigh at their slowness.

"You know in the future you two are smarter." I turn my head slightly and look at Reborn. He looks at me for a second before smirking, and jumping away.

"Dame-Tsuna, think long and hard about that sentance. Haru, why don't you and I go and eat dinner, you can sit next to me." Haru squeals picks Reborn up and darts out of the room.

"So who exactly are you?" Hayato asks gruffly, acting all tough.

"Tsuna." I prompt, Tsuna furrows his eyebrows and stares at me intently and I send him my signiture smirk. His eyes widen in shock and he takes a step back, I throw my jaket onto the chair by the desk.

"T-takeshi?!"

"The idiot?"

"Yup. And I'll ignore you rudeness for now Hayato." Hayato flushes a bit when I say his name.

"Don't call me by my first name you idiot!"

"B-but how?"

"Hibari attacked my younger self and Lambo freaked out, droped the bazooka then shot me. It took me longer than five minutes to get here so who knows how long i'll be here for." _Well actually I do know, Tsuna and Hayato told me after I woke up the next day, bbbbuuuutttt I see no reason to tell them that._

"Tch. Why did you have to come here?"

"Because I can't just leave Lambo out on the streets by himself now can I? Plus I wanted to see my friends when they were younger. You guys are so cute~" I coo and laugh on the inside while putting a hand on my cheek while Tsuna's face flushes slightly while Hayato full out blushes.

"S-s-s-s-shut up you Idiot!"

"Takeshi!" Tsuna moans putting his face in his hands. I start snickering, causing both boys to look at me in varying stages of shock, anger and irritation.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU!" Hayato roars and I walk up to him and cup his cheek.

"Its so cute when you get mad Hayato, but you future self is cuter." I whisper so that only he can hear, then kiss him on the cheek, my other hand blocking it from Tsuna's sight, he freezes. Then his jaw drops, his eyes go wide and his face turns a dark red color. I snicker again and back away quickly.

"What did you do?"

"It's such a rare sight, even in the future." I say as I watch in amusment as Hayato tries to regain his bearings.

"What is?"

"To see him speechless." I say flashing a smile.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL BLOW YOU U-"

"You two should get downstairs and grab some food."

"Ok." Tsuna says and drags Hayato off.

"Ahh to be young again."

"Your not that old." Reborn says appearing on Tsunas bed, I sigh and stretch my arms.

"Feels that way. They look so innocent, I mean they still are innocent, but still."

"What kind of hardships are ahead?"

"Nothing that they can't handle with you guiding them." I reasure.

"Don't think that you can try to reasure me, your a century to young for that." I laugh.

"Oh I know, make no mistake, I know."

"So how long ago was it?"

"Was what?" I ask sitting on the chair.

"Your first kill." I stiffen and look at him.

"How...?"

"Every few minutes you unconsiously scrub your hands on your shirt. Your feeling guilty but trying to hide it." I gulp.

"Two weeks ago."

"How?"

"Tsuna wanted to take a walk in town. I was the only guardian around so I escorted him. A bunch of assasions from some no name family tried to kill Tsuna. We fought back. Even though we are pretty strong we got surrounded. One got behind Tsuna, I had a choice, take him out or have Tsuna die."

"Why didn't you just incapitate him?"

"He was already missing one arm and had a broken leg. If that's not incapitated I don't know what is. I didn't have time to hope that if I threw my sword and it hit his weapon out of his hand he would stop. I feel guilty that the man may have had a family, thats why I feel guilty. But I don't feel guilty for protecting someone I love. Tsuna is my brother plain and simple." I stare at him, and he stares back. The door opens.

"Reborn? I just saw you downstairs, how did you get up here?"

"I'm magic." Reborn says then disappears.

"I've known him for ten years and I'm still not used to that."

"Shut up you stupid woman." Hayato mutters taking a seat on the ground and starts eating from his plate of food.

"Takeshi would you like some?" Tsuna asks offering to share his plate of food, I smile at him.

"Nah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

" 'Course I am Tsuna." He nods and starts eating.

"C-can I ask a question?"

" 'Course you can."

"Whats bothering the Takeshi of this time? And if you can't tell us how can we help make her feel better, even if it's just a little?"

"Well I can tell you whats bothering her, because if I rememebr correctly, I just fell off the roof didn't I?"

"Yes."

"I was just scared."

"Of what?" My eyebrows furrow as I try to remember.

"I think it was because, how am I supposed to protect who I care about if I can't even protect myself from a common bully?"

"Oh, in the future are you going to act like that?"

"A few times."

"What can we do to help?" I tilt my head and my eyes catch a glimps of my watch, _5 minutes left_.

"Give my younger self a hug and tell her everything will be ok."

"Thats it?" Tsuna says tilting his head.

"Well she is a simpleton Tenth." Hayato points out.

"No, you have to mean it."

"Mean it?" The boys echo.

"You have to believe that everything will be okay." Both boys nod, _3 minutes_. "Okay on to more important matters. I was told that when I came back from the future I was asleep. So Hayato can you piggyback my youngerself over to your house?"

"What?! Why my house?!" I stand up and put my jacket and shoes on.

"Because your house is closer and I don't want to bother Pops and Nana will call him if Tsuna asks her if I can stay the night. I already told her that I was home sick." _30 seconds._

"Tch, fine. I hate your logic."

"Thanks Hayato." I say and walk over to him and sit next to him. He freezes as I lean against him. "Oh and Tsuna thanks for always being there for me. Thats both me's talking." I say. _Zero._

_Poof_

I sit up straighter as the pink smoke disappears and a blanket that must've been on my younger self falls off of me.

"So Takeshi, your a petifile now." Comes my Hayato's deep voice.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your girlfriend, Hayato." Tsuna voices and I look at him. _Poor things tired_.

"I am not! In order to get a bomber's attention I had to do somthing loud." Tsuna just watches on in amusement.

"Tch. Your and Idiot."

"Mou, your so cold to me Hayato." I pout.

"Tch, I don't care." Then he smirks and leans closer to me, his lips brshing across my cheek, I blush and lean back. He hums in satisfaction at my embaressment. "We've been together for 9 years and yet you still blush everytime I come near you as your boyfriend." My blush deepens.

"S-shit head."

"You didn't have any problem kissing my younger self on the cheek and yet you blush like a school girl whenever I kiss you on the cheek. Or even hold you hand for that matter."

"That's because I knew it would be months before you would have enough courage to do anything. Plus you have been teasing me relentlassly for the past 9 years."

"True. But you teased me first."

"Ahem." Tsuna coughs into his hand.

"Oh yeah, the meeting. Sorry Tsuna." I say sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry Tsuna-san." Hayato says chuckling. **(A/N: It HAS been ten years. They would eventally say the persons name instead of boss or tenth. Or so I think.) **We stand up and head out of the room, ignoring the movie thats only halfway over. As we leave Hayato reaches over and grabs my hand, intertwineing his finger with mine. He leans over and whispers in my ear. "By the way, your much cuter then your younger self." And I blush.

**BACK WITH NORMAL TAKESHI**

I blink awake at the sudden sunlight falling across my face, _What the? Who opened my blinds? _I groan closing my eyes and roll over, sensing warmth on the other side of the bed. _My bed isn't usually this warm._ I wrap my arms around the warmth pulling it closer to me and burying my face into it, basking in the warm feeling. I feel more of the weight settle around my waist and pull me closer to it. I snuggle closer to it as somthing buries itself in my hair._ This is so warm and comfortable, I'm going back to sleep._ As if agreeing with me that warmth tightens its hold on me as I drift back to unconsiousness.

A/N:

I know I probally should've gotten along with the actual story but when I typed this I realized this would be too long if I typed everything I wanted to.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I LOVE YOU

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter I've only tried romanecy fluff a few times soooo yeah.

Reveiw please


End file.
